Corazòn de Cristal
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Esta historia se situa despues del capitulo "La Huida" del libro de Luna Nueva ...Edward no le aclaran el mal entendido acerca de su relaciòn a Bella...Aro esta tan interesado en Bella que manda a Fèlix por ella...¿Bella aceptara la propuesta?
1. Prefacio

Hola a todos!! uuuuyyyyyy!! Pues he aquí otro de mis fics Huh jeje jeje perdón, bueno aclaración numero uno LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECES A STEPHENIE MEYER OK? Y aclaración numero dos es acerca de mi fic de "Los recuerdos de la Princesa" pues hubo un pequeño problema ¡NO ENCUENTRO MI CUADERNO DONDE LO TENGO ESCRITO!!! HA!! HA!! HA!! … perdón juro que lo encontrare, solo tengan un poco de paciencia si?

_**PREFACIO**_

Es como son ahora nuestros corazones: fríos y silenciosos, pero aún así me pregunto… ¿un corazón que ya no late puede seguir sufriendo? Porque hay veces en las cuales siento un enorme vacío en mi pecho, siento que algo me falta, el dolor me invade, me abrazo las costillas para sujetarlas. A pesar que mi piel parece de granito y a pesar de parecer indestructible, no lo soy, pues este vacío doloroso que irradia en mi pecho se va fortaleciendo cada vez mas, pero ¿Por qué? Quizá tenga que ver con los recuerdos que me niego a que surjan los cuales son de mi vida humana, yo se que mi vida fue dolorosa, ¿Por qué los recuerdos se empeñan tanto en surgir? Si me convertí en vampiro para dejar esa vida atrás, para dejar de ser una tonta, frágil e insignificante humana mas…Quizá los recuerdos luchan con más fuerza porque regrese al lugar donde comenzó todo, el pueblo de Forks

Cada lugar aquí se me hace extrañamente conocido, es como un _deja vu, _escucho voces, imágenes pasan rápidamente en mi cabeza y no logro encontrarles sentido.

Pero lo que mas me intriga es saber ¿Quién es aquel vampiro de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo? El que parece un ángel, el que me mira fijamente y por el cual tengo la sensación de que me necesita y yo de él.

¿Quién es?

**IMPORTANTE!!!**

**YUHU PAREN LA ANTENA!!! Bien pues Este fic se sitúa a partir del capitulo de "La huida" del libro de Luna Nueva ok? Entonces yuhu!! Sigan leyendo grax**


	2. La Propuesta

_**LA PROPUESTA**_

Había ido hasta Italia para salvar a mi hermoso ángel, no me importaban las consecuencias que trajera esto, porque era seguro que traería muchas, como por ejemplo la primera y mas dolorosa era la del abandono de Edward, esperaba poder soportarlo, estaba segura que podría con ayuda de Jacob…otra consecuencia igual de importante era la reacción de Jake debía hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que el me perdonara y la tercera consecuencia era la reacción de Charlie, creo por lo menos desaparecí tres días, eso por lo menos me costaría estar castigada junto con el arresto domiciliario hasta que fuera a la universidad.

Íbamos en el avión que nos llevaría a Atlanta, yo estaba luchando por no dormir y conseguí mantenerme despierta a base de beber Coca-Cola y resistí incluso la necesidad de parpadear. Edward parecía perfectamente feliz, me besaba el cabello, la frente, las muñecas…pero nunca los labios y eso estuvo bien ¿De cuantas maneras se pude destrozar un corazón y esperar que continúe latiendo?

Legamos al aeropuerto de Atlanta, nos esperaban Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, Jasper recibió a Alice, Esme se acerco y me abrazo.

-¡Cuanto te lo agradezco…¡-me susurro al oido. Después abrazo a Edward.

-Gracias Bella-me dijo Carlisle -estamos en deuda contigo

-Para nada-murmure. La noche en vela estaba surtiendo efecto. Sentía la cabeza desconectada del cuerpo

-Esta mas muerta que viva -le recrimino Esme a Edward- llévala a casa

Entramos en el coche, deje que mis parpados se cerraran, todo quedo en silencio. Me quede dormida, momentos después, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo, Edward me saco cargando del coche.

Y entonces escuche la voz de Charlie

-¡Bella! -grito- No puedo creer que tengas la desvergüenza de aparecer por aquí- bramo Charlie dirigiéndose a Edward-¿Qué paso?

-Solo esta extenuada Charlie- lo tranquilizo Edward con serenidad- por favor, déjala descansar

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- grito Charlie- ¡Y quítale las manos de encima! ¡Isabella Swan estas en problemas! ¡Entra!

Estábamos en la puerta principal de mi casa, que permanecía abierta. La capa de nubes era demasiado espesa para determinar la hora

-De acuerdo, bájame- suspire

Edward me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho

-No creo que puedas caminar por ti sola- me susurro al oido- solo déjame llevarla a su cuarto- le pidió Edward a Charlie

-¡No!- grite, no podía permitir eso, ya había cruzado la línea en cuanto al contacto con Edward, si le permitía pasar a mi habitación, seria mas difícil dejarlo ir. Edward me puso de pie, camine con dificultad, pero logre entrar a casa, me recosté en el sofá.

-Señorita estas en problemas

-lo se- le susurre a mi padre, ya no se que sucedió pues me quede profundamente dormida.

No se cuanto había dormido, pero me sentía como nueva, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina, Charlie estaba desayunando, cuando entre levanto la mirada, Ho Ho estaba metida en grandes problemas.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Todo fue un mal entendido, veras Alice le dijo a Rosalie que yo practicaba salto de acantilado, Rosalie se lo dijo a Edward, que se altero mucho. Ella le dio a entender de forma involuntaria que yo quería suicidarme o algo así, llamamos a Edward para explicarle pero no respondía el teléfono así que Alice me llevo a…los Ángeles a explicárselo

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. De seguro Charlie me mandaría a Jacksonville y… pensándolo bien, yo creo que lo mejor que podía hacer es añejarme de aquí, me vendría bien, como me había dicho Edward, soy una humana y mi mente es un autentico colador, podría comenzar de nuevo, deshacerme de la absurda idea de que alguna vez pude llegar a tener la inmortalidad, y si los Vulturis me buscaban para ver que la promesa había sido cumplida, dejaría que simplemente me mataran, ya no quería provocarle mas problemas a los Cullen.

-Señorita, iras a Jacksonville con tu madre

-Si señor, me iré hoy mismo

-Bien, eso te servirá, le llamare a Rene

Yo asentí y subí a mi habitación a guardar mis cosas.

Estaba ordenando todo en mi maleta, cuando Charlie llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Ya le llame a Rene y le dije lo que hiciste, esta muy enojada…tu vuelo sale alas seis de la tarde

-Ok

Charlie se acerco, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente

-Cuídate por favor, piensa antes de actuar y espero que vengas a visitarme

-Si, lo voy hacer

-Adiós Bella

-Adiós

Charlie camino a la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir se detuvo y sin voltear me dijo

-Bella, te quiero

Después siguió caminando, bajo las escaleras y escuche como salía de la casa y se iba en la patrulla.

-Yo también te quiero papá

Eran las once de la mañana, ya había guardado todas mis cosas en mis maletas y estas estaban en mi coche.

Salí y comencé a caminar adentrándome en el bosque, debía dejar aquí la historia de amor entre Edward y yo, una historia que no fue muy lógica, pues un dios griego estaba con un débil y frágil humana, la cual no era digan de él. El dios griego se da cuanta lo poco que vale la humana y la deja.

En el momento que recordé cuando me dejo comencé a llorar, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, los desbordaron y me inundaron las mejillas, me senté en el pasto y llore allí por un buen rato, hasta que sentí que ya no tenia lagrimas pues estas serian las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría por Edward Cullen, yo seguiría mi vida igual que él con la suya, me levante del suelo, regresaría a cs, me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de mi sweater, lo mejor seria resignarme de una buena vez

-Alguien como tu no debería sufrir tanto- me dijo alguien tras de mi, volteé era Félix Vulturi

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Aro esta muy interesado en ti, me envío a convencerte de que aceptes su propuesta de unirte a nosotros

-Yo…

-Por favor Bella, acabo de escuchar que te vas de Forks, intentas iniciar de cero, seguir como humana…Aro se ofreció a ser el quien te transforme y esta dispuesto a aceptar lo que pidas

-No, gracias, no pienso aceptar

-Bella, Bella, tu mereces mas que una vida de humano, te estoy ofreciendo la inmortalidad…también podrás bloquear cualquier recuerdo humano…Podrías encontrar alguien mejor que Edward Cullen, podrías hacer que te ruegue que estés a su lado o simplemente sacarlo e tu memoria

Félix me estaba ofreciendo la inmortalidad, yo…al principio no la quería si Edward no estaba a mi lado, pero ¿porque depender de Edward Cullen? Él me había dejado sin más ni más ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta propuesta? Era cierto que Edward Cullen era el amor de mi vida, mi todo, pero el se creía superior por ser inmortal, volvió a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando me dijo adiós, yo no era suficiente para él, se fue a buscar otras distracciones, quizá se fue a buscar a alguien que estuviera a su altura.

-Bella tendrás poder, serás a la primera persona que convierta Aro, serás su hija, serás parte de la realeza… no más torpeza, no más corazón roto, no más recuerdos dolorosos, solo una gloriosa eternidad por delante.

Era un buen vendedor Félix, hacia sonar todo tan genial, de hecho me gustaba la propuesta

-Ok, me has convencido, acepto

Acepto!!! Ho my god!!! Ha!!!! Que pasara ahora? Quien la salvara? Jejeje no es cierto, espero que les guste pliss dejenme Reviews si???


	3. La muerte Falsa

_**La Muerte**__** Falsa**_

Había aceptado la propuesta de Félix: una nueva existencia.

Pero también le había pedido cuatro cosas.

que prometiera que me daría al inmortalidad, no quería ser un bocadillo mas para los Vulturis

Que fuera cierto que olvidaría todo de mi vida humana

Respetarían que yo fuera "vegetariana"

Y la más importante

Harían creer a los que conozco que estoy muerta

Esto lo pedí pensando en Rene y Charlie, cuando me trasformara no los recordaría, y obviamente se preocuparían porque no los voy a visitar o porque desaparecí, y si los Cullen sabían que estaba muerta me dejarían en paz de una buena vez y quizá se sentirían culpables, porque esto lo hago porque ellos me despreciaron, me dejaron, para ellos solo fui como su mascota.

Hoy habría una fuerte tormenta, eso era perfecto, Félix me ayudaría, mire el reloj eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya comenzaba a chispear, tome las llaves de mi Chevrolet 53, mire por ultima vez mis casa y Salí.

Comencé a conducir, me dirigía al aeropuerto de Seattle, llevaba menos de 15 minutos conduciendo y la lluvia ya caía fuertemente, casi no podía ver el camino… de la nada salio Félix, se paro frente a mi coche, frené y baje del coche dejándolo encendido, Félix traía el cadáver de una chica parecida a mi: misma estatura, cabello parecido y piel igual de clara.

-Quítate la chaqueta-me ordeno Félix, eso hice y se la di- Espera al lado del camino

Obedecí, Félix entro en mi coche, puso al cadáver en el asiento del copiloto, Félix comenzó a conducir mi auto a toda velocidad, después, de un segundo a otro se salio del camino, varios metro después, el coche se impacto contra un árbol, corrí hacia donde estaban los restos de mi auto, Félix salio ileso, acomodo el deformado cadáver en el asiento del piloto, este no se podría identificar pues el rostro estaba destrozado por que se impacto contra el parabrisas, Félix se acerco a mi y me corto un mechón d cabello y lo puso donde estaba el cadáver.

-Hora de irnos, Será mejor apurarnos-Después de decir esto me cargo y comenzó a caminar, el coche exploto tras nosotros, el cadáver, seguramente, ya seria cenizas ahora.

Comenzó a correr Félix y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, me dejo en el suelo, caminamos a un jet, minutos después despegamos.

Mire por la ventana, esta seria la última vez que vería Forks, esta seri la última vez que recordara a los Cullen, la última vez que el recuerdo de ese hermosos ángel me atormentaría, la ultima vez que mi corazón sintiera amor por el.

Adiós Edward Cullen


	4. Isabella Vulturi

_**Isabella Vulturi**_

-¡Ochenta años! ¡Ochenta años han pasado y no puedes comportarte Isabella! ¡Te dije no los provoques! ¡Pero no verdad, ahí vas y los provocas!

Me gritaba Aro, creo que se enojo porque provoque a un antiguo clan noruego, ¡Bah! Como si fueran muy importantes

-Isabella…

Ho, Ho, la sentencia venia

-No se que voy hacer contigo, por ahora no hay castigo, agradece que eres mi hija, sino ya me hubiera deshecho de ti

- Sabes que no harías eso Aro, sabes que soy tu favorita, he hecho muchas cosas para ti y todas importantes, sin mi tu ejercito no es nada, además yo soy mas fuerte que tu Aro y lo sabes

-Si lo se, lo se, pero eres tan desobediente

-Yo te dije desde un principio que yo no soy tu juguete como, los demás y yo no te pertenezco, esta es mi eternidad y haré con ella lo que me plazca

-Cierto, cierto…ya pagaste lo que me debías, lo mejor para los dos es que te vallas de vacaciones este fin de semana... mejor vete de vacaciones por una semana

-Mejor me voy por un mes, hay tantos lugares por visitar, tantas compras por hacer

-No Isabella, solo una semana-Me dijo Aro autoritariamente

-Ok, no te enojes, te arrugaras- le dije mientras me levantaba de donde estaba sentada- me voy

- Por favor no causes problemas, no destruyas nada y no provoques a los demás

-No prometo nada

Salí del despacho de Aro y me dirigí al garage del castillo.

Y a habían pasado ochenta años desde que Aro me convirtió en vampiro, ahora era perfecta mis rasgos eran perfectos, parezco una diosa, poseo un contorno fluido incluso en reposo, mi pile es blanca como la cal, mi rostro es impecable, pálido, mis ojos son grises, mi cabello es un poco ondulado y Cataño. Mis extremidades son esbeltas y fuertes y mi piel a la luz tiene un tono perlado, pues por dificultades en mi transformación, mi piel en el sol no brilla como un diamante y mi olor sigue siendo como cuando era humana, pero esos son detalles insignificantes.

Llegue al garage tome mi Porsche de Carrera GT plateado y me aleje del castillo de los Vulturis a toda velocidad, pase a mi casa, empaque algunas cosas y me dirigí a tomar mis vacaciones, hace veinte años que no tenia ni dos días libres aprovecharía este tiempo libre al máximo yendo de compras.

Decidí que mi destino de vacaciones seria Inglaterra. Fue un vuelo tranquilo, llegue a mi casa de Inglaterra deje mis maletas y me dirigí al centro comercial.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y me faltaban tantas tiendas por recorrer, tantas cosas por ver, pero tendría que seguir el día de mañana pues ya era tarde y estos humanos cerrarían, de hecho los únicos centros comerciales abiertos las 24 horas, los cuales estaban diseñados especialmente para los vampiros, solo estaban en Italia, Alemania y Francia.

Al llegar a casa ordene mis comprar y desempaque las demás cosas, seria una semana excelente, me dirigí a la biblioteca, tome un libro y comencé a leerlo, había veces que se me hacían tan aburridas las noches libres pero eso se arreglaba con un buen libro o buena música.

La noche paso rápidamente, cuando volví a ver el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, ya había leído tres libros mas y era hora de regresar al centro comercial, aun me faltaban por recorrer las tiendas de Chanel, la de Escada, Louis Vuitton y Versace además quería varios pares de zapatos nuevos para mi colección de Manolo Blahnik, Christian Louboutin y Jimmy Choo necesitaba nuevas adquisiciones, ahora solo tenia 83 pares de zapatos, eso era grave.

Caminaba por el centro comercial, como siempre caminaba con porte, elegancia y decisión todos se quitaban de mi camino o yo los quitaba, solo me faltaba comprar zapatos, accesorios y algunas joyas. En el transcurso del día varios insignificantes humanos se me habían acercado, el que ahora se acercaba era el sexto en el día.

-Hola preciosa- me saludo el patético humano- me preguntaba si quisieras venir a dar una vuelta conmigo en mi nuevo auto… es un Bugatti Veyron, es toda una preciosura igual que tu

Sin duda el Bugatti Veyron era uno de los mejores y mas caros autos del mundo…!pero eso no justifica que este patético humano me haya comparado con un auto¡

-No se como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra perdedor yo soy simplemente perfecta, tu no estas a mi nivel, así que da media vuelta y esfúmate

El humano se fue. Fastidiada seguí caminando, entre a una zapatería había hermosos modelos de Jimmy Choo…pero…sentía que me observaban…de hecho todo el día había sentido esa sensación, me observaban detenidamente, me espiaban, pues cuando me observaban para admirar mi perfección la sensación era diferente, mire con cuidado a mi alrededor e identifique a quien me observaba, era una vampiro, una chica, la cual tenia aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto es rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección distinta y de un negro intenso, Pague los zapatos y salí de la tienda, me dirigí al estacionamiento, rápidamente guarde mis compras en la cajuela de mi coche y me escondí, la chica al no verme se acerco a mi coche, yo me pare tras ella.

-Se que me observas porque soy perfecta y me admiras, pero no doy autógrafos

La chica volteo a verme

-perdón por seguirte pero me pareces conocida, ¿no nos habíamos visto antes?

-No lo creo…no te recuerdo

-OK, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, un placer conocerte

-Mi nombre es Isabella Vulturi, y si, el placer es tuyo


	5. Forks

_**Forks**_

Alice en verdad era muy linda, muy entusiasta y adicta a las compras igual que yo, ella fue el día de hoy mi compañera de compras.

Alice tenía un excelente sentido de la moda, pero obviamente nunca mejor que el mío, ella estaba cerca de ser tan perfecta como yo.

Pasamos el día de compras, platicamos sobre moda, colores, maquillaje y accesorios, además de un poco de nuestras existencias. Alice era la compañera de Jasper, estos vivían con su clan el cual estaba conformado por dos parejas más y un hermano desaparecido hace ochenta años. Me platico u poco de las costumbres de su familia, como por ejemplo ellos son "vegetarianos" y demás…planeaban volver a mudarse a un lugar llamado Forks, solo por el nombre supe que era un lugar insignificante, y por eso no pregunte mucho de ese lugar.

Llegue a mi casa, en la sala me esperaba alguien

-¿Qué haces aquí Demetri?- pregunte al que me esperaba en la sala

-Aro quiere verte, quiere que regreses lo antes posible

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy de vacaciones!

-Son órdenes de Aro, un jet te espera, te llevara a Italia

-esta bien

Me dirigí a mi habitación, guarde mis cosas en mis maletas y las subí al auto, Demetri ya se había marchado, me dirigí al aeropuerto.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando llegue a Italia, fui a el castillo de los Vulturis, al llegar fui al despacho de Aro, había un vampiro al lado de la puerta, el guardia

-El señor Aro no esta – me aviso el guardia

-Ve a buscarlo y dile que Isabella ya esta aquí

-Si, señorita

El guardia se fue, yo entre al despacho de Aro, esperaba que este me haya echo venir por algo importante o si no lo torturaría y molestaría el siguiente lustro. Me senté en el asiento tras el escritorio de Aro, puse mis pies en el escritorio, en pocas palabras me puse cómoda, segundos después entro Aro al despacho.

-Me encanta tu eficiencia- me dijo Aro

- Si lo se, soy increíble, ahora dime lo que necesitas Aro- le dije molesta a Aro

-¿Alguien esta de mal humor?

-Alguien va a morir si no me dices que hago aquí

-Bien pues, hay un problema con el clan Rumano y el Noruego, piensan revelarse, piensan atacarnos aproximadamente en cinco o seis meses

-no lo creo, seria algo estùpido de su parte atacar tan rápido

-Ellos son estupidos

-cierto, entonces quieres que me deshaga del líder de todo el problema…así todo se vendrá abajo…bien terminare con Vladimir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-No, eso es peligroso, lo que quiero es que traigas dos adquisiciones más

-Aro por favor, es ilógico, yo puedo con esto

-¡He dicho que no!

-Bien, ya entendí, no tienes que gritarme, mal-humor-ado, pero sabes que Benjamín no aceptara, Amùn lo tiene controlado y tu sabes que si me encuentro con esa tal Kebi la mato… y Zafrina, yo no pienso volver a ir a buscarla al Amazonas, el clima es húmedo, mi cabello se maltratará

-No de hecho a los que quiero es a otros dos

-OK, habla

-Quiero a Alice Cullen y su compañero Jasper Hale, te daré cuatro meses para traerlos

-Bien, entonces los tendrás aquí en cuatro meses-Le dije a Aro levantándome del sillón

-Hasta entonces

-Adiós

Fueron muchas horas de vuelo hacia Forks y tuve que viajar cuatro horas de Seattle a Port Angeles, ahora iba manejando a Forks en cual estaba en la Península de Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington, cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado, En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de Estados Unidos. Aro me tendría que dar por lo menos un año de vacaciones después de que me mandara a vivir aquí cuatro meses, este era el lugar mas horrible que había visto en yoda mi existencia, en mis vacaciones me iría a un lugar soleado.

Después de manejar casi una hora, llegue ami nueva casa en Forks, estaba alejada del pueblo, así nadie me molestaría. El día de mañana comenzarían las clases en la escuela preparatoria de este pueblucho, allí encontraría a Alice.

Debía conocer a mi presa, saber sus debilidades para que cuando estuviera distraída pudiera atacarla.

Desempaque mis cosas, arregle todo, personalice un poco la casa y cambie algunas cosas, eso me llevo toda la noche, cuando mire el reloj eran las seis de la mañana, las clases comenzaban a las siete, me bañe, me cambie y me dirigí a la preparatoria.

La preparatoria de Forks era un lugar horrible, muchos humanos intentaron hablar conmigo iu. En cuanto a Alice, la única oportunidad que tuve para hablar con ella era en el almuerzo, pero me negué rotundamente a entrar a un lugar abarrotado de esos humanos, así que Salí y me quede afuera todo el almuerzo. En verdad había sido un día de clases horroroso y sobre todo asqueroso cuando terminaron mis clases me dirigí al auto y me fui a casa, al llegar deje mi mochila en el suelo y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Levaba la mitad de mi libro cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba a mi casa, me dirigí a la puerta y antes de que tocaran, abrí, allí estaban Alice y su clan.

-Hola buenas tardes, venimos a darte la bienvenida a Forks-me dijo un vampiro de apariencia joven, rubio, pálido y ojeroso

-Gracias ¿Gustan pasar?-les pregunte, todos entraron y los conduje a la sala, todos por inercia nos sentamos.

-Bien pues mi nombre el Carlisle- me dijo el vampiro rubio- ella es Esme, mi esposa- ella tenia el rostro en forma de corazón, tenia el cabello color caramelo, un poco ondulado y me sonreía maternalmente- El es Emmett y su esposa Rosalie- él era alto y musculoso, su cabello era oscuro y rizado, ella era rubia, alta y se veía que le encantaba lo que era, ella y yo nos llevaríamos bien- Y el es Jasper el esposo de Alice, a la cual tengo entendido ya conoces-he aquí mis presas, Jasper era alto, delgado, un poco musculoso y cabello color miel, todos tenían los ojos color café dorado.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Vulturi

-Dime Isabella ¿Qué te trae a Forks?- me pregunto Esme

-Pues hice enojar a Aro, dice que mi comportamiento en inadecuado y me castigo mandándome aquí, un tipo exilio pero…no sabia que ustedes residían aquí- dije inocentemente

-Bueno espero que tu estancia no se tan mala, nosotros te podríamos ayudar en lo que necesites- me dijo Alice

-Y sobre la cacería…nuestro territorio son los montes Olympic y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra, así que si vas a cazar humanos hazlo lejos de nuestro territorio, por favor

-creo que Alice no se los dijo, pero yo soy vegetariana también

-¿en verdad? Los Vulturis solo se alimentan de humanos- me dijo Emmett

-Yo no soy como ello, del todo

-Eso es bueno-me dijo Esme- estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien, tal vez podrías formar parte de nuestra familia

-¿Familia?-pregunte extrañada

-si, nosotros somos una familia, no un clan, un aquelarre o grupo, nosotros somos unidos, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros

Me quede sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba esto, no creí que pudiera haber una "familia" de vampiros, pero al verlos a ellos unidos comencé a dudar lo que alguna vez me dijo Aro:

"Las familias entre los de nuestra especie no existen, pues no puedes confiar en ninguno de los integrantes, ellos te mataran si es necesario, pasaran sobre ti para superarte, entre nosotros solo existe la estrategia y la supervivencia del mas fuerte"

Lagaba aquí y veía a ellos seis unidos, confiaban los unos en los otros, jamás había visto algo así… ¿En que mas me habrá mentido Aro?

_**Hola!!! Pues he aquí otro capitulo jejejeje estos días he estado subiendo capítulos de dos en dos porque en los próximos tres días quizá no pueda subir los demás capítulos porque estoy en exámenes.**_

_**Y sobre que los capítulos son muy cortitos…perdón pero hay veces que no gira el **__**hamster**__** sorry, solo ténganme un poco de paciencia pliss**_

_**XOXOXOX Jazmin-17**_


	6. Otra forma de ver las cosas

Holas!! Muajajaja ya estoy aquí de nuevo, no había podido escribir porque estaba estudiando para mi examen de biología de hecho estoy traumada… VOY A ESTUDIAR EN AREA 2 (MEDICINA) Y ME FUI ASEGUNDA VUELTA DEL EXAMEN DE BIOLOGIA!!!! Mmm…tranquila cuenta 1…2…3…perdón ya me calme, bueno antes de comenzar los capítulos quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han escritos reviews:

**Chica vampiro 92: **Review number one!!! Yuhu gracias por dejarme el primer Review, por leer mi fic y que me des tu opinión. Claro que me puedes tutear y me da gusto que te este gustando mi historia. Tus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir.

**Tina Masen: **Holas!! Bueno pues quería agradecerte por tus Reviews y por decirme donde encontrar el significado de las palabras que tanto me daban miedito Muajajaja porque gracias a ti ya no les tengo miedito. En verdad muchas gracias.

Ha!! Casi lo olvido me preguntaste acerca de porque no buscaron a Edward ps…si lo buscaron pero Edward no quería hablar con nadie ni quería que su familia lo viera sufrir por la perdida de su hermosa Bella, así que hizo todo lo posible por que no lo encontraran. Y sobre la actitud de Bella se debe a los Vulturis, convivir con ellos por ochenta años es malo, pero la vieja Bella regresara Yuhu!!

**Eikichi09:** créeme quien no quisiera encontrarse con un vendedor como Félix je jeje jeje y lo del cadáver es un secreto profesional o sea no se dice… y sobre tu duda pues quieren hacerle saber a Bella que no la abandonaron por creerse superiores como pensaba ella y se lo van a demostrar por medio de sus acciones y su forma de pensar, de hecho voy a hacer un capi. Que se llama "Explicaciones" así que tenme paciencia pliss

Y Hora si los nuevos capis.

_**Otra forma de ver la cosas**_

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a la escuela, saque mis libros del casillero.

-Hola-me saludo un humano

-Tu tienes hoy clases conmigo ¿cierto?-le pregunte

-Si

-Entonces toma carga mis cosas- le dije al humano dándole mis libros y mi mochila, él los tomo y los cargo hasta el salón de clases, para mi sorpresa estaba allí Alice Cullen

-¡Isabella, siéntate conmigo!- me grito Alice entusiasmadamente, yo me senté junto a ella, el humano me dio mis cosas y se sentó dos lugares tras de mi

-Creí que teníamos horarios distintos-le dije a Alice

-Si, los teníamos pero convencí al prefecto que me cambiara de horario

-OK

-Veo que ya hiciste un amigo ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Amigo? ¡No¡ es… el cargador numero uno, él se encargara de cargar mis libros los Martes, Jueves y Viernes, necesitare un cargador numero dos para los Lunes y Miércoles

Alice me observo por un rato, parecía… ¿enojada?... no lo se, después de algunos momentos al salón de clases entro el profesor, la primera clase se paso rápidamente, le humano llevo mis cosas al salón de la siguiente clase. Gracias al cielo, el día de clases se paso rápidamente, pero Alice no me hablaba desde la primera clase y…entre cambios de clases platicaba con algún humano IU, los trataba como si fueran como nosotros, los trataba con amistad y cordialidad, eso era extraño, a mi me habían enseñado que un humano es alguien insignificante, que no son dignos le hablar con nosotros, no eran dignos de nuestra atención, que solo existían para alimentarnos. Llegaba aquí y Alice, bueno no solo Alice también observe a Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie platicar animadamente con humanos.

Me dirigí a mi coche después de clases

-¡¿Isabella quieres ir a conocer nuestra casa?!- me pregunto Alice

-yo…claro

-Bien sigue nuestro coche, traemos el Maybach 63 negro y el Saleen S7 rojo

-Claro

Seguí los coches de los Cullen, cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el norte, las casas que parecían de forma indeterminarte al pasar se encontraban cada vez mas alejadas de la carretera, de repente dieron vuelta para tomar un camino sin pavimento, Su casa era temporánea y elegante, estaba pintada de un blanco suave, tenia tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada, tenían buen gusto, estacione mi coche y baje de él, Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban en la entrada de la casa.

-Hola Isabella, que gusto volver a verte- me dijo Esme

-Hola- me saludo Carlisle

-No te había visto en todo el día sister- me dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso, cuando me soltó le… ¿sonreí? Yo no había sonreído en ochenta años, bueno, por lo menos no sinceramente como lo había hecho ahora, siempre había dando sonrisas falsas y fingidas

-¡Te enseñare nuestra colección de maquillaje!-me dijo Rosalie

-¡Nos la pasaremos increíble!- dijo Alice

-Hola Isabella- me saludo Jasper

-Hola- le conteste

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, todos sonreían, en verdad eran unidos y agradables, me sentí extraña, pues una… ¿calidez? Me invadió, jamás había sentido esa sensación.

Mire detenidamente la sala era grande y muy luminosa pero lo que me llamo la atención fue el piano de cola, a mi mente vino una imagen, como un flash, era la imagen de un chico de cabello cobrizo, estaba despeinado, tenia un aspecto juvenil, su piel era igual de blanca que la de nosotros, un rayo de luz, el cual entraba por el ventanal que estaba frente al piano, hacia que su piel brillara como si tuviera diminutos diamantes incrustados.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar la imagen.

-Ayer ya no nos hablaste acerca de ti- me dijo Esme

-¿Qué quieren saber?- le pregunte

-¿Dónde has vivido?- me pregunto Emmett

-¿Qué has estudiado?-me pregunto Carlisle

-¿Hace cuanto te transformaste?- me pregunto Alice

-¿Porque no recuerdas cuando eras humana? – me pregunto Rosalie

-he vivido todo el tiempo en Italia, he estudiado administración de empresas, relaciones internacionales, finanzas, contaduría, arquitectura y ahora estoy estudiando medicina especialidad en Neurología entre otras especialidades y no recuerdo cuando era humana porque no lo creo importante

-¿Neurología?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Carlisle es medico- me dijo Esme

-Si desde 1665 aproximadamente- me dijo Alice

-¿Tu trabajas en algún hospital?-me pregunto Emmett

-¿hospital? Con…humanos ¡No!

-Isabella ¿Por qué no te agradan los humanos?- me pregunto Carlisle

- Me enseñaron que ellos son inferiores a nosotros, que solo existen para servirnos

-Nosotros creemos que los humanos son como nosotros, solo que con tiempo limitado y diferentes aspectos físicos- me explico Carlisle- Yo he trabajado desde 1665 con humanos, he salvado la vida de muchos de ellos, amo mi trabajo, nosotros los ayudamos en todo lo que podemos como por ejemplo haciendo acciones de caridad, entre otras cosas

Pasamos varias horas hablando acerca de los humanos, ellos los trataban como iguales, los ayudaban y me dijeron que los humanos no eran inferiores.

Llegando a casa me dirigí al piano, no pude evitar que la imagen de aquel ángel apareciera en mi mente, comencé a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, un vacío, lo ignore y comencé a tocar la pieza de Reflection in the water de Debussy. Toda la noche la pase pensando acerca de lo unidos que eran los Cullen y su postura hacia los humanos, era muy extraño…pero era cierto, no fingían, quizá lo que me decían sobre los humanos era cierto… o quizá no, les preguntaría mas cosas, les pediría fundamentos que los humanos valían la pena.

Los días siguientes después de la escuela iba a la casa de los Cullen y platicaba un rato con ellos, su forma de ver las cosas era muy diferente a como me enseñaron a verlas, los Cullen no pensaban en el poder, las apariencias, en las traiciones o demás cosas de las cuales estuve rodeada por los últimos ochenta años. A mi me habían enseñado que solo el mas fuerte sobrevivía, que estaba con o en contra de la realeza, o sea los Vulturis, era como escoger el negro o el blanco, pero los Cullen estaban en el gris, era increíble su forma de vivir y pensar, eran sinceros y se apoyaban entre ellos, tenían sentimientos y los demostraban. Con los Vulturis era de débiles mostrar sentimientos.

Y ahora hasta este punto de mi existencia me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que llegue a obtener la inmortalidad? ¿Que me hizo aceptarla?

Por más que intentaba acordarme, no podía, solo venían a mi mente imágenes borrosas o las únicas imágenes de cuando era humana que veía eran en las cuales estaba con el ángel de cabello cobrizo en un prado, ambos estábamos acostados en el pasto, yo lo observaba, la piel del ángel era iluminada por un leve rayo de luz, era la cosa mas hermosa que jamás había visto, generalmente esas imágenes venían a mi mente cuando estaba sola en mi casa tocando el piano, hay veces que el ángel me esta observando, su mirada es triste, me duele tanto verlo así, quisiera consolarlo, pero no puedo y eso me inquieta enormemente, me siento afligida, además que desde que llegue aquí siento un enorme agujero en el pecho, el dolor comenzaba en los bordes del agujero, yo siempre rodeaba mi torso con el brazo para intentar mantener mi pecho unido. Además una frase retumbaba en mi cabeza: "_Será como si nunca hubiera existido" _pero estas solo eran palabras pues no les encontraba sentido alguno sin embargo estas palabras hacían que el hueco en mi pecho doliera mas.

Todo era muy extraño ¿Quién era ese ángel? ¿Por qué sentía ese enorme dolor?


	7. Volviendo a ser simplemente Bella

_**Volviendo a ser simplemente Bella**_

Después de pasar varias noches, llegue a la conclusión de que en estos ochenta años me había comportado como un monstruo, había matado, mentido y engañado, por primera vez me sentía mal con lo que era, me di cuenta de que era un ser despreciable, y me di cuenta de que cuando era humana no quería ser un monstruo, solo quería parecerme una diosa, porque si solo me hubiera importado sobresalir no importaba como y tener poder, dinero y demás desde humana no hubiera puesto cuatro condiciones para aceptar la inmortalidad.

Uno de los puntos mas importantes es que había pedido ser "vegetariana", eso quería decir que quería respetar a los humanos, y el otro punto el cual decía que no recordaría nada de cuando era humana…era porque yo no quería seguir sufriendo y vi como salida rápida la inmortalidad pero…¿Qué es lo que me hicieron? Y ¿quien?

No lo se, lo único que me importaba por ahora era que desde este día iniciaría de nuevo, cambiaria mi actitud hacia los humanos y mi postura acerca de que yo era perfecta, pues no lo soy. Por supuesto los Cullen me ayudarían con esto

Hoy es Lunes, llegue un poco tarde a la escuela, me dirigí a mi casillero.

-¡Hola Isabella!-me saludo Alice

-Hola Alice

Saque mis libros y cerré mi casillero, mi cargador personal numero dos se acerco

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tus libros?- me pregunto

-Si, toma-le dije dándole mis libros, Alice me miro feo, camine al lado del humano- Gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas

-No hay de que

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kevin

-Kevin…lamento haber sido grosera contigo

-No hay problema

Llegamos al salón de clases

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en la clase?- me pregunto Kevin

-Claro

Ambos nos sentamos en la misma mesa, el profesor aun no llegaba, observe de reojo a mi compañero, pero sucedió algo extraño, una sensación de _deja vu, _me invadió pues la imagen del ángel apareció en mi mente, estaba sentado al lado de mi pero lo mas lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa con la silla hacia mi, tenia el cabello húmedo y despeinado me miraba con un punto de frustración.

Sacudí la cabeza para regresar a la realidad-

-¿De donde vienes?- me pregunto Kevin

-De Italia

-¿En verdad? Yo viví allí por cinco años…

La conversación con el huma…con Kevin fue interesante, él era inteligente.

A lo largo del día hice nuevos amigos, fue…divertido e interesante. Después de clases Alice, Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen pues Emmett y Rosalie no se donde se metieron y la verdad no quería saber donde se había metido pues en estos días había visto que a Emmett y Rosalie les encantaba pasar tiempo en…privado

Al llegar a la casa Alice y yo subimos a la habitación de Alice, pasamos al lado del despacho de Carlisle, tenia la puerta abierta, se veía atareado iba y venia llenando hojas y chocando cosas en sus libros.

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?- pregunto Alice

-Lo que sucede es que hace falta personal en el hospital, es invierno así que hay muchos enfermos y pocos doctores, sobre todo los niños y no tenemos pediatras…mejor me voy al hospital a ayudar

-Quizá Isabella pueda ayudarte…seria parte de su rehabilitación-Dijo Alice

-¿Cómo esta tu autocontrol Bella? Y ¿Quieres venir?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Pues no he matado a un solo humano en toda mi existencia y…si quisiera ir, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-Bien entonces vamos

Nos fuimos en el auto de Carlisle el cual era un Maybach 575 negro, llegamos al hospital y todos los doctores iban y venían, una enfermera se acerco a nosotros

-Doctor Cullen que bueno que llega nos hace falta ayuda en pediatría pues no hay ningún doctor allí, también necesitamos ayuda con los adultos los tres doctores que hay no son suficientes

-Yo tengo una especialización en pediatría- le dije a Carlisle

-Bien, enfermera ella es la doctora Isabella Vulturi, ella se hará cargo de pediatría- dijo Carlisle

-Bien doctor Cullen, señorita por favor sígueme- me dijo la enfermera, mire a Carlisle y me sonrío, le regrese la sonrisa y seguí a la enfermera. Llegamos a la zona de pediatría, había varias madres con sus hijos entre brazos, algunos tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre que tenían, entre al consultorio y comencé a atender a los niños.

Habían pasado ya cinco horas desde que comencé a atender a los niños, el que tenia ahora en el consultorio era el ultimo, su nombre era Mickey, no tenia nada grave solo un poco de temperatura por la gripa

-¿Usted es un ángel?- me pregunto el niño-¿Por qué no esta en el cielo? ¿La mandaron a cuidar a los niños en la tierra?

-Yo no soy un ángel- le conteste al niño

-Pero es tan bonita como uno

-Gracias

-¿Cómo va a estar mi hijo, doctora?- me pregunto la madre del niño

-Bien, es solo un resfriado-le dije dándole una receta medica

-Gracias, muchas gracias doctora, Mickey despídete amor

-¿Sabia que los ángeles les regalan dulces a los niños?- me pregunto el niño, yo sonreí pues no es el primer niño que me pedía un dulce, le di una paleta- Gracias, ya ve como si es un ángel, adiós

-Adiós

Arregle los documentos del hospital, la relación de los niños que había atendido y demás. Carlisle llego al consultorio

-¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Bien, gracias

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Tome mi chamarra, uno de mis accesorios favoritos en este lugar frío, y nos dirigimos a la salida, antes de salir la recepcionista llamo a Carlisle, yo espere en la entrada pero escuchaba lo que decía la recepcionista.

-Disculpe doctor Cullen dejaron varios comentarios acerca de la Doctora Isabella, tome por favor léalos- le dijo la recepcionista a Carlisle entregándole una gran cantidad de papeles.

-Gracias- le dijo Carlisle, tomo los papeles y camino a donde yo estaba-¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

- Me porte bien lo juro- le dije a Carlisle y eso era verdad, había sido amable…YO HABÍA SIDO AMABLE ¿Saben que trabajo me costo? Además fui corriendo a un supermercado a comprar las dichosas paletas para los niños.

Subimos al auto, Carlisle leía los papeles, me volteo a ver y nos fuimos a su casa, antes de bajar del auto le pregunte que si podía leer los papeles pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Esme

-Bien, de hecho… las madres de los niños a los cuales atendió Isabella la adoraron, quieren que trabaje allí-Dijo Carlisle

-¡Excelente¡¡Eso amerita una sesión de relajación!- grito Alice-¡Todas al jacuzzi!

Yo solo sonreí ante aquello

Rápidamente paso una semana en la cual había aprendido a ser amable con los humanos y después de clases iba con Carlisle al hospital de hecho…adoraba a los niños. Hoy era sábado, el director general del hospital nos había dado a Carlisle y a mi dos días libres, decía que ya habíamos trabajado mucho y que deberíamos estar exhaustos, Ja si supiera que nunca nos cansábamos.

Estaba frente a la cas de los Cullen, el día anterior había nevado, Emmett y Jasper jugaban a una guerra de bolas de nieve, parecían niños pequeños, al juego se unió Alice y Rosalie. Esme y Carlisle los miraban, todos sonreían.

Como me gustaría que esta fuera mi familia, quedarme con ellos para siempre, pero no podía, yo estaba qui para convencer a Alice y Jasper de que formaran parte de la guardia de los Vulturis pero…no lo haría, yo no destruiría esta familia, no permitiría que Aro los tocara, yo los defendería. La voz de Emmett me regreso a la realidad

-¡¿Qué opinas sister?!- me pregunto Emmett

-¿de que?- todos se me quedaron viendo feo- perdón pero no escuche

-¡Debemos celebrar Isabella¡- me dijo Rosalie

-Tu rehabilitación ha sido excelente- me dijo Jasper

-¡Iremos a jugar con osos pardos!- dijo Emmett

- Y después regresaremos a hacernos manicura y ha cambiar el color de nuestras uñas- dijo Alice

-Bueno yo…quería ir a mi casa, esta semana solo he ido a cambiarme y…-les dije

-¡Ho vamos Bella!, no seas aguafiestas- me dijo Alice

-Disculpa… ¿Cómo me llamaste?- le pregunte a Alice

-Bella o prefieres Isabella

No…díganme simplemente Bella

He aquí other Chapter jeje jeje bueno y para las chicas que me preguntaban por Edward Cullen: ¡EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA APARCE EDWARD CULLEN! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! JAJAJAJA solamente falta que pase el capitulo a la computer.

A y por cierto ¡EDWARD CULLEN TE AMO¡


	8. El Àngel

_El Ángel_

Rosalie, Esme, Alice y yo estábamos en una estética en Seattle, antes habíamos ido de compras, estábamos pasando un día "consintiéndonos" como decía Alice.

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con las chicas pues me divertía mucho.

-Yo creo que te queda muy bien el azul Bella- me dijo Esme

-Bien, por favor mis uñas color azules- le dije a la chica que me hacia la manicura

-Y ¿Qué haremos después?- pregunto Rosalie

-Estaba pensando en rentar unas películas y verlas toda la noche- dijo Alice

-Pero hoy es la final del fútbol americano, los chicos no nos dejaran ver las películas- dijo Rosalie

-Somos mujeres y tenemos tácticas para convencerlos- dijo Alice

-Recurrir al chantaje eso suena…bien, me encanta- dijo Rosalie

-Chicas, saben que eso no esta bien-las regaño Esme

-Deberías intentarlo con Carlisle, funciona, bueno por lo menos con Emmett funciona- dijo Rosalie

-Si igual con Jasper- dijo Alice

-Son muy malas chicas…y dime Bella, cariño ¿Tu no tienes un compañero?- me pregunto Esme

-Tengo un novio

-¿Un novio? No un compañero

-Si, aun no encuentro al chico indicado

-Si, es una decisión muy importante, debes elegir bien- dijo Alice

-Si, lo se

-Y ¿como se llama tu novio?

-Andrew Fletcher

-¿Es parte de la guardia de los Vulturis?- me pregunto Rosalie

-No, a el lo conocí en Inglaterra y después me siguió hasta Italia

-¿En verdad?, que romántico- dijo Alice

-¿A que se dedica?- me pregunto Rosalie

-El es abogado

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo salen?- me pregunto Esme

-Pues… estaba caminando por la calle, se me cayo mi sweater y no me di cuenta, iba ocupada hablando por teléfono, checando mis compromisos y anotando los nuevos en mi agenda, sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo su piel era helada, y como el clan Rumano me estaba acechando, ataque a quien me había tomado del brazo, como había humanos alrededor, tome la muñeca del extraño, hice que me soltara del brazo y con un movimiento lo tire al suelo, lo observe y jamás lo había visto antes y él me dijo: "Se te cayo tu sweater", tome mi sweater y me aleje de allí, días después lo tenia frente a mi puerta con flores y diciéndome que quería conocerme, le cerré la puerta en la cara pero insistió tanto que le di una oportunidad y nos entendimos mas o menos.

-¿Más o menos?- me pregunto Esme

-Si, compartíamos los gustos de música y literatura, el es guapo pero es bueno con los humanos y yo no, pero supimos entendernos

-y ¿El vive con su familia?

-Si, sus padres se llaman Suzie y Friedrich y tiene cuatro hermanas: Alison, Clarisse, Madison y Helena, ellos también son buenos así que yo no hablaba mucho con ellos y cuando estaba con Andrew hablábamos sobre política, economía o literatura.

-Wow

-¿Y has considerado que sea tu compañero?- me pregunto Alice

-Si, estos últimos días lo he considerado

Seguimos platicando acerca de algunas cosas de mi existencia, después platicamos sobre lo bueno y malo de tener novios entre otras cosas.

Legamos a la casa, Rosalie y Alice le quitaron el control remoto a los chicos y pusieron sus películas. Fue muy gracioso ver a Emmett hacer pucheros y ver a Rosalie amenazando a Emmett con quitarle los videojuegos y tiempo en privado, con Jasper y Carlisle no hubo mucho problema pues ellos les obedecían a Alice y Esme sin decir ni pío.

Peri la cuenta de cuantas películas vimos, pero ya me había aburrido, mire el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, la película ya estaba por terminar, me levante del sillón y salí por la puerta de atrás al bosque, me estire y comencé a ver el cielo, segundos después salio alguien mas de la casa

-¿Tu también ya te aburriste sister?- me pregunto Emmett

-Sip

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente

-Por favor Emmett no empieces, van 20 veces que pelemos y en todas te he ganado ¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy será diferente?

-Juguemos un rato, el bosque necesita una tala

-OK, OK, juguemos un poco

Nos pusimos en posición de ataque, Emmett ataco primero, el confiaba en su fuerza y sus ataques eran muy directos, me parecía que el es como un oso: siempre sonriente y sin dejar de sonreír, era fácil de evadir sus ataques. Como las veces anteriores después de unos segundos de que la peles comenzara atrape a Emmett por detrás y puse mis colmillos a una pulgada de su garganta. Emmett comenzó a maldecir.

-Te volvió a ganar-dijo Rosalie riendo

-ja ja ja lo se, dime Bella ¿A que te dedicabas cuando estabas con los Vulturis? ¿Quien te enseño a pelear?

-Me enseño a pelear Félix y Demetri pero los supere fácilmente y con los Vulturis…yo soy la mano derecha de Aro, yo tengo dos talentos, puedo identificar los dones de los demás, puedo notar sus capacidades extraordinarias de los vampiros, los identificaba y se lo decía a Aro y después hacia que formara parte de la guardia de los Vulturis, yo me encargo de entrenar a los recién ingresados

-¿También identificas los talentos desde que son humanos?- me pregunto Emmett

-Si, pero es mas confuso con los humanos

-Y si encontrabas a un humano con un don ¿lo transformabas?

-si y después lo entrenaba

-Al igual que Jasper tú sabes tratar con neófitos- me dijo Alice

-¿Cuál es tu segundo don Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Soy un escudo, puedo bloquear ataques mentales y físicos, puedo proteger a cuantas personas quiera

-Y ¿Crees estar al nivel de Jasper?- me pregunto Emmett

-Yo…creo que si

-¿Porque no pruebas?- pregunto Rosalie

-¡Si, quizá el te de una paliza!- dijo Emmett entusiasmado

-¡No!¡Ni lo piensen! Hoy Bella me seguirá enseñando como sorprender a la presa- Dijo Alice-¿Nos vamos Bella?

-Pero yo quiero ver como le ganan a Bella- Dijo Emmett

-¡Nada Emmett, Bella vendrá conmigo y punto!- Dijo Alice firmemente, nadie dijo nada ya.

Alice y yo nos adentramos al bosque.

-¡Bien yo seré el cazador y tu la presa!- me dijo Alice

-No, ahora será al revés

-pero…

-pero nada

-Yo quiero ser el cazador- me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-No- le dije severamente

-Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas dame tres segundos de ventaja

-OK…1-2-3- Comencé a caminar por el bosque, seguí al aroma de Alice, la encontré, estuve cerca de atraparla pero se escabullo, me volví a guiar por mi olfato pero Alice había confundido su olor con el del bosque y seguí un rastro falso, me llevo varios minutos volver a encontrarla, Alice estaba escondida tras un árbol, yo me encontraba a algunos metros tras ella, ella aun no había notado mi presencia, la iba a atacar, pero sentí que alguien me acechaba, voltee, alguien se aventó sobre mi, mi atacante y yo caímos al suelo, mi atacante cayo sobre mi, no perdí tiempo y gire para quedar yo sobre él, pero no se dejo, ambos comenzamos a rodar entre rasguños y gruñidos en la tierra, con un movimiento rápido y brusco quede sobre mi atacante, puse sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, yo lo tomaba de las muñecas, puse mis colmillos a milímetros de cuello.

-¡No Bella, no le muerdas, el es mi hermano!- me dijo Alice

-No seas ridícula Alice-Le dije a Alice rozando mis labios en el cuello de mi presa

-Mi hermano perdido, te conté de el-me dijo Alice

Ahora lo recordaba, su hermano el cual llevaba perdido 80 años pues por mas que lo buscaron hasta por debajo de las piedras no lo encontraron, miraría sus ojos, si era cierto que era el hermano de Alice tendría los ojos color café dorado.

Mire al sujeto a los ojos, me lleve una sorpresa enorme pues aquel sujeto era mi ángel, si, el era el hermosos ángel que veía en mi mente.

Era mas hermoso que en las imágenes que venían a mi mente, el era perfecto, su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado, cada rasgo de su rostro era fino y hermoso, sus mejillas perecían ligeramente ruborizadas, por un momento tuve la necesidad de acariciar ese hermoso rostro…me encontré con sus ojos, el también me miraba fijamente y con la misma sorpresa con la cual yo lo veía y me perdí en esos relumbrantes ojos dorados.

-Bella ¿Podrías dejar de acosar a mi hermano?- me pregunto Alice, me quite rápidamente de encima del ángel-¡Ho! ¡Por dios Isabella arruinaste ese precioso sweater de Escada y esos jeans de Levi!!

Me mire y era verdad estaba llena de tierra, tenia el cabello enredado y con hojas de plantas y árboles entre el y mi ropa tenia rasguños, cuando volví a ver a Alice, miraba fijamente a Alice a los ojos, supe que el ángel le leí la mente a Alice, pues al instante pude identificar el don del ángel, leía las mentes.

Después de mirarlo a él Alice me miro a mi

-Bella el es Edward, Edward ella es Isabella VULTIRI- Remarco mi apellido como si eso le diera algo a entender a Edward.

YUHU!! Ya apareció Edward hahahahaha!! Jjajajaja bi¡ueno espero que les haya gustado.

Ha! Y chica vampiro…Bella si se portara mal con Edward Muajajaja, pero hasta el prox. Capi.

Bueno nos leemos

Besos

Jazmin-17


	9. Los viejos rencores nunca se olvidan

Hola!!! Jejejeje creyeron que ya me había olvidado del fic pues nop!!! Aquí me tienen de regreso, es que mi madre me tenía castigada la compu y la compu portátil. Y me decía: "Hasta que no acabes tu quehacer no puedes tocar las computadoras" y yo así de noooooooo!!! Jejejeje así que me aplique en mis quehaceres domésticos y hoy estoy libre!!! Yuhu!! Pero no crean que solo me la pase de cenicienta también escribí mucho, mucho, mucho, digamos que a continuación va un maratón de capítulos de "Corazón de Cristal" así que siéntense, pónganse cómodos y a leer!!!

_**Los viejos rencores nunca**__** se olvidan**_

Miraba el hermoso ángel, hubo un momento en el cual me perdí en esos ojos dorados como el sol. Al ver a ese glorioso ser sentía como si nunca hubiera existido un agujero en mi pecho, todo era perfecto, pero no estaba curado, sentía tranquilidad al verlo sano y bien. De repente vino a mi mente la frase de: "_Será como si nunca hubiera existido_" y toda esa tranquilidad se evaporo , de hecho me sentía molesta, dolida, me sentía mal.

-¡Vamos a la casa, todos estarán felices de verte!- Dijo Alice, mire a Edward altaneramente, dándole a entender que no me agradaba.

Los tres fuimos a la casa, cuando vieron a Edward todos fueron a abrazarlo, Alice lo tomaba del brazo y no lo soltaba, di media vuelta y comencé a correr a mi casa, cuando llegue me bañe y me cambie, me dirigí a la biblioteca y tome mi libro favorito: "Cumbres Borrascosas".

Me encantaba leer. Leia mi libro tranquilamente cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, era Alice, no tenia ganas de salir así que no conteste, segundos después escuche como alguien se acercaba a mi casa, hice caso omiso. Alice toco la puerta mientras me gritaba

-¡Isabella se que estas allí! Ven en este preciso momento o tirare la puerta

Me gustaba mi puerta. Por la seguridad de mi puerta la abrí

-Bella vamos a ir de cacería ¿Vienes?- me pregunto Alice

-No, gracias, no quiero salir

-Vamos Bella por favor

-Alice yo…tengo flojera- le dije a Alice, esta me miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Dime la verdad

-Pues…la verdad tu hermano no me agrada

-pero ¿Qué te hizo?- me pregunto Alice mordiendo suavemente su lave inferior, estaba nerviosa

-No lo se, no lo se, no me agrada y punto

- OK, esta bien, bueno te veo mañana en la escuela

- Si, te veo mañana

Cuando Alice se marcho volví a la biblioteca, me acomode en mi sillón y seguí leyendo. Intente concentrarme en mi lectura pero no pude, estaba pensando en Edward ¿Qué es lo que me hizo para que sintiera tal apatía hacia el? Ni siquiera me acuerdo haberlo tratado antes.

Salí al bosque y vague por allí hasta que fue de madrugada, regrese a mi casa me aliste y me dirigí hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegue me estacione, ya era tarde, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la escuela. Todos hablaban del chico nuevo, Edward Cullen, no se que tenia de especial que fuera nuevo en la escuela.

Caminaba por el estacionamiento pensando en Edward estaba tratando de encontrar algo especial en el como para que toda la escuela estuviera hablando de él.

-¡Bella!- me grito una voz aterciopelada, OH, OH, invoque a Edward Cullen con el pensamiento, seguí caminando, Edward me alcanzo y camino a mi lado

-Hola- me saludo, yo no seria hipócrita hablándole bien o diciendo que me agradaba cuando pensaba que él era lo peor que podía existir y sintiendo apatía hacia él

-Talk with my hand- me limite a decirle poniendo mi mano con la palma hacia él a la altura de su cara, seguí caminando mas rápido, la campana sonó, me dirigí a mi primera clase.

No había otro tema de conversación que no fuera del guapo Edward Cullen, eso me ponía de mal humor. Era la hora del almuerzo, salí al patio a respirar un poco de aire fresco para relajarme, obviamente no necesitaba del aire pero no quería estar en la cafetería oyendo acerca de lo perfecto que es el chico nuevo. Comencé a caminar por el patio cuando escuche que me seguían tres chicas.

-¡Hey Isabella espera!- me grito una de ellas, voltee a verlas, era un trío de chicas las cuales se creían las reinas de la escuela

-Vimos que fuiste la primera que le hablo al chico nuevo y escuchamos que te gusta, pero tengo una noticia para ti Isabella, tu no estas al nivel de él y él no se podría fijar en y ti estando yo aquí- dijo una de las tres, la cual era la líder de las otras dos. Esa humana me sacaba de mis casillas, era cierto que había aprendido a ser buena con los humanos y no comportarme como si fuera superior a ellos, pero una cosa era ser amable y otra cosa era dejarse molestar, ya le había aguantado muchas a esa humana, dejaría de molestarme de una vez por todas pues obviamente yo soy la mejor de loa escuela.

-Mira aquí, obviamente, yo soy la _queen_, si quieres competir te voy hacer sufrir niñita patética pues tu nunca vas a poder ser como yo, tu tus patéticas amiguitas serán unas perdedoras hasta el fin, obviamente me tienen envidia por que soy una _super star_ y la verdad el chico nuevo no me interesa, él es el que no esta a mi nivel, se los regalo…si quieren le pongo un moño y se los entrego y ahora déjenme de quitar mi valioso tiempo- les dije, la líder se me quedo viendo feo, dieron media vuelta las humanas y se fueron, yo solo sonreí y me adentre en el bosque, no tomaría las clases que me quedaban, me senté en la rama de un árbol y allí me quede.

Después de tres horas de estar sentada en la rama del árbol regrese a la escuela por mi mochila.

Cerraba mi casillero, ya había tomado mis libros y mi portafolio cuando Edward Cullen se acerco a donde yo estaba, debía dejarle las cosas en claro

-Isabella yo…-comenzó a decir Edward pero yo lo interrumpí

-Para ser un vampiro captas lento, mmm… te lo explicare sutilmente: NO-ME-AGRADAS y no quiero que te me acerques o me hables para nada ¿Entendiste? Se que quisieras estar cerca de mi o hablar conmigo obvio, no te culpo, soy irresistible pero yo soy una Vulturi, soy de la realeza y simplemente tu no eres digno de mi atención ¿Captas?

Lo mire por unos segundos, su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra, su mirada era dura y fría, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar pero me tomo del brazo, sentí como la piel que me tocaba ardiera, era como un cosquilleo muy extraño y satisfactorio, era una sensación increíble, jamás la había sentido antes…de hecho me asuste por esa intensa sensación, quite su mano de mi brazo y voltee a verlo.

- _Don't touch, _no ves que arruinas mi perfección- le dije a Edward, este iba a contestarme pero su club de admiradoras lo comenzaron a acosar, sonreí y me aleje de allí, fui a mi coche y me dirigí al hospital

Había pasado rápidamente el resto de la semana, Edward seguía intentando acercarse a mi, al parecer no se cansaba de mi rechazo. No había ido a la casa de los Cullen, me negaba a acompañar a Alice porque no quería encontrarme a Edward también en su casa ya tenia suficiente encontrándomelo en cada pasillo de la escuela, para que Alice dejara de insistir que la acompañara a su casa me vi obligada a esconderme en el bosque dentro de mi burbuja persona, o sea mi escudo, así Alice no podía ver mi futuro, lo que planeaba hacer y donde planeaba esconderme, eso había resultado durante varios días pero el día de hoy Alice me trapo intentando huir, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a su casa, según hoy es día de SPA en casa, había llamado a masajistas y no se cuanto personal mas especializado en atender a los de nuestra especia para que fueran a su casa a consentirnos. Entramos a su casa, Edward estaba sentado frente al piano, me miraba.

-¡Esme, Rosalie ya llego Bella!- grito emocionada Alice

-¡Estamos en tu habitación!- grito Esme

-¡Vamos Bella!- me dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras, seguía mirándome Edward

-No me mires tanto que me desgasto…o por lo menos cierra la boca, se que soy hermosa pero se un poco discreto- le dije a Edward antes de subir al cuarto de Alice, solo pude ver como Edward miraba a otro lado.

Habíamos pasamos una tarde maravillosa y relajante. Ahora re decorábamos un poco la casa de los Cullen, pero yo quería irme a mi casa, me despedí de casi todos y Salí de allí. Iba a mitad de camino cuando recordé que había olvidado mi portafolio con mis libros de la escuela y mi celular en la casa de los Cullen, regrese, entre por la puerta de atrás. Edward seguía tocando el piano, ahora tocaba "Claro de Luna" de Debussy, camine a la sala lentamente disfrutando la pieza, de repente el ritmo de la música se hizo mas pausado hasta transformarse en algo suave, la música desbordaba dulzura… para mi sorpresa distinguí mi nana ¡Si! ¡Esa era la melodía de mi canción de cuna! La cual Edward me tarareaba cuando era humana, di in paso hacia atrás, olvide que había una mesita con un florero justo detrás de mi, el florero cayo al suelo haciéndose añicos pues no me moleste en atraparlo, de un segundo a otro tenia a todos los Cullen frente a mi.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- me pregunto Alice

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! ¡Ustedes me abandonaron! ¡¿Creían que no lo recordaría?! ¡Pues lastima ya recordé todo! Porque ¿No sabían que los viejos rencores nunca se olvidan?

Di media vuelta, quería salir de allí y correr lo mas rápido que pudiera, Edward me tomo del brazo, yo me solté de él bruscamente y le gruñí amenazadoramente

-Si me vuelves a tocar o alguno de ustedes me sigue no dudare en atacarlos

Todos me miraban atónitos, yo solo Salí corriendo de aquel lugar


	10. Enterrando el pasado

_**Enterrando el pasado**_

Era seguro que por lo menos Alice me seguiría y no quería atacarla, así que me dirigí a La Push. Al llegar me senté cerca de la orilla del mar a ver el horizonte, recordaba todos los momentos que pase aquí, en Forks siendo Isabella Swan. Recordé la primera vez que vi a Edward en la cafetería de la escuela, la primera vez que me hablo, lo que sucedió en Port Angeles, cuando le dije que el era un vampiro y el no lo negó, el prado, a James, mi cumpleaños, los últimos días…Todas las imágenes pasaban rápidamente por mi cabeza.

Un olor a perro mojado me saco de mis pensamientos, era un olor terrible, voltee, tras de mi habían cinco licántropos, a la cabeza del grupo había un lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo, era el mas grande de todos…yo conocía esos ojos negros, era Jacob, le sonreí y voltee para seguir mirando el horizonte ¿Estaría Jacob decepcionado de mi? ¿Qué habrá hecho cuando supo de mi "muerte"?... ¿Querría hablar conmigo o me atacaría?...en verdad no importaba si me atacaba, total, no era el mejor ser del mundo…percibí un olor a madera, era el olor de la piel de mi Jake, me levante y voltee, sonreí pues allí estaba tal y como lo recordaba con su piel morena rojiza, con su perfecta complexión y con su sonrisa, no había duda ese era mi Jake, mi sol de repuesto.

Jacob se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- me decía feliz Jacob, de repente me soltó y me miro seriamente-¿Bella?... ¡TU! ¡Estas viva!

-Si, bueno yo…

-¡Nos hiciste creer que habías muerto!

-Lo que sucede es que…

-¡¿Que pasaba por tu cabezota hueca al hacernos creer eso?!

-¡¿Te importaría dejar de gritarme y escucharme?!

-Si, claro, perdón- dijo Jacob y después se volteo a ver a los cuatro Licántropos- Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul vallan a hacer guardia a los limites de nuestro territorio asegúrense de que otro Cullen se acerque

Los lobos obedecieron y se fueron

-Ahora si tienes que explicarme toso y no va a haber excusa alguna- me dijo Jake, comenzamos a caminar a la orilla del mar-¿Cómo fue posible que nos hiciste crees que estabas muerta? ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dijiste que te marchabas con los Cullen? ¿Por qué ocasionar tanto sufrimiento a los seres que te amábamos? ¿Sabes como se puso Charlie? ¿Sabes cuanto me dolió la noticia?

Por primera vez pensé en Renee y Charlie ¿Cómo habían reaccionado?

-Cuéntame sobre Renee y Charlie cuando supieron de mi "muerte" ¿Cómo reaccionaron?

-Tu madre estaba destrozada al igual que Charlie. Nos dijeron que tu auto exploto y que no había quedado mas que tus cenizas, nos las entregaron dos días después del accidente, juro que fue el momento mas difícil para tus papas y para mi.

Charlie se sentía culpable pues fue él quien te mando de regreso a Jacksonville, Renee se quedo aquí en Forks con él, se apoyaron y consolaron hasta el ultimo de sus días, de hecho los últimos años la pasaron lamentando la muerte de su única hija.

Charlie murió primero y dos años después lo siguió Renee, de eso hace más o menos cuarte años.

Había puesto la condición de que Félix me ayudara a hacerle creer a la gente que quería que yo estaba muerta, pero no fue buena idea. Había lastimado a Charlie y Renee mas de lo que imaginaba ¡Era tan estupida! ¡En verdad que era alguien con la cabeza hueca! Pero había algo que me intrigaba aun…

-¿Por qué habías pensado que me había ido con los Cullen?- Le pregunte a Jacob

-El día de tu funeral todo Forks estaba allí excepto los Cullen, los fui a buscar a su casa pero estaba totalmente vacío el lugar…entonces ¿No estabas con ellos?

-No Jake, regrese a Italia

-¿Regresaste a Italia? ¿Porque?... ¿Quien te transformo? Por qué ahora que lo veo tus ojos no son como los de los Cullen

-Veras Jake, yo planeaba regresar a Jacksonville y vivir una vida normal, y superar todo lo que viví aquí, ya que lo mío con Edward no tenia futuro y que jamás seria para él nada mas que una humana, la cual no hera lo suficientemente buena para él, caminaba por el bosque y apareció uno de los vampiros que conocí en Italia y me ofreció la gloria, inmortalidad y belleza…Félix es un buen vendedor y me convenció

-¿Félix?... ¿Que fue lo que sucedió en Italia?

Suspire y comencé a contarle todo a Jake, desde que partí a Italia siendo humana hasta estos últimos días, le dije lo de las condiciones hacia los Vulturis, lo que hice en los últimos ochenta años, mis dones, porque vine a Forks y que hace algunas horas volví a recordar toda mi vida como humana.

Jake me escuchaba atentamente y me creyó cuando le dije que me arrepentía de haberlos hecho creer que estaba muerta.

Nos sentamos en la arena a ver el atardecer, el me abrazaba, nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- me pregunto Jake

-Yo…no lo se, estoy hecha un lío

-¿Perdonaras a los Cullen?

-No, no quiero hablar con ellos, lo más probable es que regrese a Italia hoy mismo

-Y lo estas haciendo de nuevo Isabella

-¿Qué?

-Huyendo, tomando la salida rápida, formando conclusiones quizá inciertas

-¿Entonces según tu debería hablar con los Cullen?

-Si, deberías aclarar todo, dejarlos que te expliquen para así dejar atrás los viejos rencores y comenzar una eternidad sin tormentos.

"Comenzar una eternidad sin tormentos" Sonreí, quizá Jake se seguía viendo igual que hace ochenta años pero había madurado sorprendentemente ahora no era solo un chiquillo loco si no que es alguien maduro y en cierta forma algo sabio. Quizá si debía hablar con los Cullen o…quizá no

-Lo pensare- le dije a Jacob, tras nosotros aparecieron dos lobos, Jake los miro a los ojos, asintió y los lobos se fueron, Jake se levanto de la arena- ¿Qué sucede?

-Los Cullen quieren verte ¿Quieres verlos? Si es así debe ser lejos de aquí- me dijo Jake

-Aun no he tomado una decisión, por favor diles que no quiero hablar con ellos- le dije a Jake levantándome

-¿Te quedaras o te iras de aquí?

-Me voy pero por favor no se lo digas a los Cullen

-OK- me contesto Jake, yo lo abrace- te quiero Bella

-Y yo a ti Jake

-Nos veremos después ¿cierto?-me dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-Si, hasta luego Jake- después de decirle esto Salí corriendo de La Push, me dirigí a la que fue mi casa, me detuve frente a ella, es igual a como la recordaba, estaba intacta, afortunadamente nadie vivía allí ahora. Entre, observe la sala, la cocina y las escaleras, camine a la sala, en una repisa estaban llenas de polvo fotos mías en las cuales estaba con mis amigos, con Renee o con Charlie.

Subí, entre a la habitación de Charlie, la observe detenidamente, una tristeza me invadió, entre a la habitación pasando delicadamente mis dedos sobre el tocador de la recamara, el cual estaba lleno de polvo, fui al armario y lo abrí, allí había ropa de mis padres, saque una prenda de Charlie olía vagamente a mi padre, deje la prenda sobre la cama y fui a mi habitación, a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de todas las noches que pase con Edward, camine a la ventana para asegurarme de que estuviera cerrada. Pise un tabla del suelo que chillo, me sorprendió el sonido pues no fue porque estuviera vieja la tabla si no que estaba mal acomodada, mire la tabla, me agache y la levante, bajo de ella estaban las cosas que los Cullen me regalaron en mi ultimo cumpleaños allí estaba mi CD, las fotografías, los boletos de avión… todo estaba allí, lo saque, me senté en mi cama y puse mis cosas sobre mi regazo, creo, no estoy segura, pero todo el tiempo supe que estuvieron allí mis cosas.

Definitivamente debía aclarar las cosas con los Cullen… pero recordé que Edward fue el que le había pedido a Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice que se fueran que lo mejor era una ruptura limpia…Entonces con el único con el que tenia que aclarar las cosas era con Edward, no debía comportarme mal con su familia, no debía guardarles rencor…de hecho ya no se los guardaba, creo que inconcientemente al pasar el tiempo perdone a los Cullen.

Para poder seguir adelante debía enterrar mi pasado.

Me levante de mi cama, iría a hablar con los Cullen. Baje las escaleras, pero para mi sorpresa alguien me esperaba en la sala, era Demetri

-Isabella, Aro quiere que regreses ahora mismo

Ja, Aro ya se había enterado del regreso de Edward y ahora quiere que me retirara del campo de batalla para que no recuerde nada, demasiado tarde Aro.

Antes de hablar con los Cullen debía aclararle unas cuantas cosas a Aro

-Bien, vámonos-le dije a Demetri

Subimos a su coche y comenzamos a dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Regresaría a Forks, seria pronto para poder vivir la eternidad que siempre quise, solo necesitaba un poco de paciencia y reconciliarme con los Cullen.


	11. El regreso a Italia

_**El regres**__**o a Italia**_

Estaba en el jet de regreso a Italia, recordé como hace ochenta años abandonaba Forks para, según yo, nunca volver, ahora lo que mas quería era regresar con los Cullen y aclarar los malos entendidos.

Miraba por la ventana mientras revivía los últimos momentos que viví como humana.

_Félix y yo habíamos subido al jet hacia varias horas ya, yo estaba tranquila todo el camino__ el camino, no lloraba, solo pensaba en como seria mi eternidad, si en verdad seria gloriosa y tan buena como decían que lo es. Llegamos a Italia, una auto nos esperaba, el cual nos llevo al castillo de los Vulturis, al llegar al castillo Félix me guío a la misma habitación en la cual nos habían detenido a Edward, Alice y a mi hasta que los Vulturis dieron su veredicto._

_Llegamos a la habitación, allí nos esperaban Aro, Marco y Cayo._

_-Bien hecho Félix- le dijo Aro con un sonrisa, Félix camino a Aro y le dio la mano, Aro Leia la mente de Félix, cuando termino lo soltó- bien, dejadnos solos, necesito hablar con Bella_

_Todos salieron_

_-Mi querida Bella, me da gusto que aceptes nuestra propuesta. Fue una buena decisión mandar a Félix por ti, pero ¿Por qué no aceptaste desde un principio, Bella querida?_

_-Aro tu digamos que tu no eres tan buen vendedor como Félix, además los Cullen estaban conmigo y dudo que me permitieran quedarme_

_-Ya veo, joven Bella a partir de ahora todo será perfecto, tengo el presentimiento de que serás un muy fuerte y excelente elemento en la guardia además de una buena hija, tienes un gran potencial y sobre los puntos que pediste ¿Estas segura de lo que es referente a tu memoria y dieta?_

_-Si, no pienso cambiarlos por nada_

_-Bien, pero ¿porque?_

_-Quiero olvidar el sufrimiento, pero no quiero perderme a mi misma del todo_

_-Interesante, pero Bella podríamos mandar a matar a los Cullen por haberte hecho pasar tan malos momentos o tu podrías matarlos después_

_-No, por favor respeta mis condiciones_

_-Bien, tu transformación será mañana a la hora del crepúsculo_

_Yo asentí_

_-¡Jane!- grito Aro, un vampiro entro a la habitación-Jane querida muéstrale Bella su habitación por favor, joven Bella disfruta tu ultima noche de sueño_

_-Gracias- le dije a Aro._

_Esa noche soñé que Edward jamás me había dejado y que seri él quien me transformaría._

_Durante todo el día estuve inquieta por el anhelo que había en mi corazón por el sueño, quería que fuera verdad._

_Lego la hora del crepúsculo, Aro hizo que me acostara en una mesa._

_-¿Lista?- me pregunto Aro a pocos centímetros de mi cuello, yo asentí. Luego sentí como sus colmillos se enterraban en mi cuello, sentí un dolor inmenso y en lo último que pensé fue en el perfecto Edward Cullen. "Adiós amor imposible" me despedí de Edward_

_El dolor fue inmenso durante la transformación_

_Cuando abrí __ mis ojos solo recordaba mi nombre: Isabella._

_A mi lado estaba Aro, Marco y cayo_

_-Bienvenida a la eternidad joven Bella- me Dijo Aro_

…

Volví al presente cuando aterrizamos.

Fui al castillo de los Vulturis, me dirigí al despacho de Aro, toque la puerta.

-Adelante- me dijo Aro, entre en el despacho, Aro estaba parado al lado de la ventana viendo al exterior, cuando entre me observo y se sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio- me da gusto de que ya estés aquí Bella.

-¿Por qué el repentino cambio de planes?- le pregunte a Aro inocentemente

-Ya no me interesan los Cullen, el ejército que tenemos es más que suficiente

-claro, ¿Nada mas por eso?

-Si, quiero que entrenes y tengas en óptimas condiciones a nuestro ejercito

-MMM…si claro, solo por eso Aro y supongo que el regreso de Edward Cullen a Forks no tiene nada que ver

-¿El joven Edward apareció?

-¿Sabes? El papel de inocente no te queda Aro, y por lo visto no contabas con el regreso de Edward, y según tú antes de que mis recuerdos regresaran me llamaste de regreso, pero tus planes te salieron mal, ahora recuerdo todo, he pensado las cosas y reflexionado sobre todo el mal que he hecho

-Los Cullen siguen ejerciendo cierto poder en ti, bueno no importa, sabia que había un riesgo de que recordaras y que tu forma de pensar cambiara, lastima, en verdad me gustaba la Bella cruel

-Pues esa Bella se acabo, Aro me voy, dejo el ejército

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, tendría que matarte antes de permitir que te vallas

-Sabes que te supero y dudo que la que termine destruida sea yo, obvio yo acabaría contigo antes y lo sabes…te conviene dejarme ir porque yo se muchas cosas acerca de los Vulturis, tengo información importante que si llegara a…no se… los ¿Clanes enemigos? Ustedes caerían

-Tienes razón, eres buena convenciendo a la gente…bien, puedes irte

.Sabia que entenderías Aro

-¿Cuántos días te quedaras en Italia?

-Un par de días solamente

-Bien, nos vemos después joven Bella

-Adiós

Salí del despacho de Aro.

Me quede inquieta pues Aro tenia una mirada diabólica cuando Salí del despacho, suspire, por ahora era libre y eso era lo único que me importaba, lo demás lo resolvería mas adelante.


	12. Libertad¿Condicional?

**Libertad… ¿Condicional?**

Estaba en mi departamento sentada en el sofá pensando en lo que podría estar tramando Aro, él era peligroso, averiguaba los puntos débiles de sus oponentes y los tacaba, eso me tenía seriamente preocupada. Y mas por una frase que había dicho Aro: "_Los Cullen siguen ejerciendo cierto poder en ti" _¿Seria capaz Aro de amenazarme con dañar a los Cullen?

Antes de que Aro pudiera ponerles un dedo encima yo lo mataba, juro que lo mataría.

Llamaron a la puerta, me levante del sofá y abrí allí estaban Alison, Clarisse, Madison y Helena, todas me abrazaron.

-Isabella te extrañamos tanto

-Estos dos meses fueron eternos sin ti

-Me da gusto que estés de regreso

-Chicas me están sofocando- le dije a las cuatro hermanas y me soltaron, pasaron a mi departamento y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te ibas?- me reclamo Madison

-Ni un anota, ni un adiós siquiera- me dijo Alison

-¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarnos?- me pregunto Helena

-Eres una mala cuñada- me regaño Clarisse

-Lo lamento, pero Aro me mando a Forks sin más ni más- les dije

-Odio a ese viejo-Dijo Helena

-Tuvimos que ir a preguntar al castillo por ti- me dijo Alison

-Pero para nuestra desgracia conocimos a alguien mas arrogante que tu- me dijo Clarisse

-¡Si! ¡Fue horrible pero lo peor es que a Andrew si le cayo bien!- exclamo Helena

-Tanya Denali ¡Argh!- dijo Madison con cara de asco

--Yo que tu me cuidaba de ella porque te puede quitar a Andrew- me advirtió Alison

-Sip, creen que nadie los ve platicando se…esconden cuando platican pero…- dijo Helena

-Nada se nos oculta o escapa a nosotras- dijeron las cuatro al unísono

-Además te queremos a ti como cuñada- dijo Clarisse

-Gracias chicas son muy lindas- les agradecí a las hermanas, estas se me quedaron viendo extraño- ¿Qué?

-¿Dijiste gracias?- me pregunto Madison

-Te falto a completar la frase alabándote a ti misma- me dijo Alison

-Si, algo como: son muy lindas pero obviamente no más que yo- me dijo Clarisse

-¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Isabella?- me pregunto Helena

-Chicas tranquilas soy yo, solo que un poco cambiada, en verdad Forks me ayudo a regresar a ser Bella

-¿Bella?- preguntaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo

-Sipo, Bella, digamos que recordé como era cuando era humana y decidí volver a ser lo mas parecido posible a la Bella de hace ochenta años, o sea la Bella humana

-¡Wow!- exclamaron todas las hermana

-Eso amerita una celebración- dijo entusiastamente Alison

-¡Vamos de compras!- dijo Madison

¡De compras! ¡De compras!-grito emocionada Clarisse

Todas fuimos de compras, fue una tarde increíble, me la pase genial con las chicas, compramos ropa, llevábamos muchas bolsas en las manos, decidimos que por el día de hoy era suficiente y que seguiríamos después las compras.

Caminamos a nuestros autos.

-Seria bueno que fueras a visitar a Suzie y Friedrich, te extrañaron igual que nosotras- dijo Clarisse

-Claro, iré hoy ¿Esta con ellos Andrew? – le pregunte

-Nopi, él esta en Inglaterra, llegara pasado mañana

Eso era bueno debía dejarme en claro a quien amaba mas, si a Andrew o a Edward. Tenía que pensar las cosas y tomar una decisión pues amaba a ambos, Andrew es el amor de mi inmortalidad y Edward era el amor de mi vida humana ¿Qué amor seria más fuerte?

Me saco de mis pensamientos el sonido de mi celular. Conteste.

-¿Hola?

-Isabella querida, me gustaría que vinieras a verme por favor – me dijo Aro

-Claro, voy para allá- después de decir esto le colgué- chicas tendré que ir a ver a Suzie y Friedrich en otra ocasión, Aro me pidió que valla con él

¿Ya te dije que odio a Aro?- pregunto molesta Helena

-Si, como ochenta mil veces- dijo Alison

-Entonces nos vemos después querida Bella- Me dijo Clarisse

-Chao chicas- me despedí de las cuatro hermanas y me subí a mi auto.

Conduje hasta el castillo de los Vulturis, estacione mi auto y me dirigí al despacho de Aro, este estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? – me saludo Aro

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Aro?

-Bien pequeña Bella si quieres ir directo al grano, esta bien, veras…tengo unas pequeñas condiciones que tienes que cumplir para estar libre oficialmente

-¿Condiciones? ¿Voy a tener mi libertad a cambio de que cumpla las condiciones?

-Si, así es

-Yo no tengo que cumplir condición alguna Aro, tu no tienes poder sobre mi

-En eso te equivocas joven Bella ¿Sabes lo que me encanta de ti? …siempre cumples lo que se te pide y siempre superas las expectativas. Te mande a Forks por dos elementos y regresaste con cinco, ese fue un excelente trabajo Bella, al igual que los anteriores

-No te entiendo Aro, explícate por favor

-Querida Bella, tenemos cinco adquisiciones mas y son nada mas y nada menos que tres Cullen: Alice, Edward y Emmett y dos Hale: Jasper y Rosalie

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Estas bromeando Aro?

-Yo nunca bromeo y lo sabes

-Cierto

-Sabes que una vez que se entra a la guardia de los Vulturis no puedes salir con vida…a excepción de ti, por ahora, así que las condiciones son: Tienes que entrenar a estos cinco nuevos elementos y Tanya e Irina Denali, deberás tenerlos en optimas condiciones y tienes que ganar a cualquier costo la pelea que se avecina matando a Stefan y Vladimir y podrás irte libremente y nunca regresar.

-Sabes que intentando matar a Stefan y Vladimir podría morir…bueno, eso no importa, solo que a cambio de la cabeza de esos dos, tú, después de la pelea, dejaras ir a los Cullen y no los molestaras nunca mas

Aro quedo en silencio por un momento

-Es un trato Bella, tus aprendices te esperan en el gimnasio, están listos para recibir órdenes

Yo asentí y Salí del despacho de Aro, me dirigí al gimnasio.

Estaba muy molesta ¡¿Que los Cullen no podían esperar en Forks?! Estúpidamente nos condenaron a todos.

Ahora tenia que matar a Vladimir y a Stefan a toda costa para salvar a los Cullen.

Los entrenamientos serian pesados, tenia que enseñarles a como evitar que patearan sus vampìricos traseros…quizá me divirtiera un poco con ellos haciendo el entrenamiento mas pesado de lo que es, seria un poco mas ruda, solo un poco…no de hecho los haría sufrir.

Entre al gimnasio, Aro estaba en lo correcto, allí estaba Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward Tanya e Irina. Entre al gimnasio estrepitosamente azotando las puertas, todos me miraron

-Bien, así que ustedes son los nuevos integrantes de la guardia de los Vulturis, eso solo puede significar dos cosas: Son valientes y tienen dones sorprendentes o simplemente son estupidos.

Esto no es un juego, una pelea enta en puerta, yo les enseñare a pensar- dije mirando a Emmett- a ser ágiles- dije mirando a Rosalie- les mostrare nuevas estrategias- dije mirando a Jasper- a tomarse las cosas en serio -Dije mirando a Alice- y a ser crueles- dije mirando a Edward- Aunque algunos de ustedes saber perfectamente como ser crueles. Los entrenamientos comenzaran mañana a las siete de la mañana, los quiero puntuales.

Después de decir esto di media vuelta y Salí del gimnasio.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Espera!- me grito Alice

-¡Ahora no Alice! –le dije, encontré a Félix en el pasillo- Félix quiero mañana a las siete de la mañana en el gimnasio a los siete mejores guerreros

-¿Alguno en especial?

-No, tú elige, pero recuerda: solo los siete mejores

Después de darle ordenes a Félix entre en el que es mi despacho y allí me quede un largo rato pensando en lo que nos depararía el destino.


	13. Renconciliaciones y Nuevos Rencores

_**Reconciliaciones y nuevos rencores**_

Eran las siete de la mañana y todos estaban en el gimnasio con ropa deportiva y listos para comenzar su entrenamiento, antes de ir con los Cullen, Hale y Denali hable con los siete vampiros que me ayudarían a entrenarlos.

-Quiero que sean rápidos, que les demuestren todas las formas por las cuales pueden ser atacados pero no quiero que los muerdan, aquel que ponga sus colmillos en alguno de ellos morirá en mis manos ¿Entendido?—Los siete ayudantes asintieron- bien, colóquense cada uno de ustedes con cada uno de ellos

Me coloque frente a todos y todos me observaron

-Bien, hoy iniciara su tortura, hoy veremos que es lo que cada uno de ustedes necesita para mejorar. Iré pasando con cada uno de ustedes pero mientras su turno llega uno de mis siete ayudantes ira practicando con ustedes… ¡Empiecen!

Con la primera que luche fue con Irina, después con Tanya, luego con Emmett, Rosalie y Alice, estos habían sido fáciles de vencer, en verdad debía ayudarlos sobretodo a Irina y Emmett, el problema de Rosalie era que no prestaba la atención suficiente y le hacia falta velocidad, con Tanya era un caso perdido pues solo se preocupaba por tres cosas: su cara, su ropa y sus uñas, Alice no era mala de hecho es ágil y rápida, el problema era que confiaba mucho en sus visiones del futuro y como a mi no me podía ver se desesperaba fácilmente y eso la llevaba a la derrota. Con Jasper fue muy interesante, era ágil, rápido y tenía estrategia, con él tuve que ser más ruda que con los demás y eso era grave, luchamos tres veces de las cuales dos gane yo y una él. Finalmente llego el momento de pelear con Edward Cullen.

Me puse en posición de pelea frente a él, él hizo lo mismo, le sonreí felonamente y me fui acercando analizando todas las posibles formas de atacarlo. Comenzamos a pelear, Edward era rápido en sus ataques y eran certeros además de que tenia muy buenas estrategias…eran bueno pero yo tengo mas practica y soy mejor.

Terminé sobre él con mis labios en su cuello.

_-Touchè-_ le dije, intente levantarme pero el me apretó contra su cuerpo, giramos y Edward quedo sobre mi, apoyaba todo su peso en sus brazos y rodillas, iba a moverme, volver a ser yo el cazador y el la presa pero me perdí en sus hermosos ojos dorados, su mano acaricio mi mejilla, cerré los ojos ante aquella nueva y satisfactoria sensación…era como si un a pequeña descarga eléctrica fluyera por todo mi cuerpo, paso su dedo índice por mis labios, abrí los ojos y admire al hermoso ángel que estaba conmigo, era perfecto, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y … de la nada me asalto una ola de deseo, quería besarlo, Edward se acerco poco a poco a mi…un momento, aun él y yo no aclaramos las cosas, no podía besarlo así como así…"_Al demonio, que no te importe eso, solo acércalo y bésalo apasionadamente" _me dijo mi parte menos noble…no, no podía hacer eso por mas que lo deseara…así que ágilmente Salí de la prisión de sus brazos y rodillas, él me miro.

-Tenemos que aclarar primero las cosas- le dije y me aleje de allí

Pasamos varias horas entrenando, yo no volví a pelear con Edward.

Lego la hora de terminar el entrenamiento por el día de hoy.

. Bien, por hoy es todo- les dije, todos hicieron gestos de alivio, sonreí, en verdad había sido ruda con los Cullen y Hale, tanto que si pudieran tener moretones ahora estarían todos morados.

Alice se acerco a mí

-Bella, nos gustaría que aclaráramos las cosas, por favor

- claro, a mi también me gustaría

-¡Excelente! Que te parece si nos cambiamos y yo te llevo a donde ahora vivimos.

-Si, pero…Mejor te veo en media hora en la entrada del castillo, es que tengo que arreglar unas cosas que deje pendientes

-OK, no hay problema iré con Rose, Emmett y Jasper a decirles que nos acompañaras a casa

Le sonreí a Alice y me dirigí a mi despacho, tome algunos papeles, revise otros y puse en orden otros documentos mas, estaba preocupaba porque debía crear una estrategia de batalla inteligente para poder ganar la pelea, quizá le pediría ayuda a Jasper.

Mire mi reloj, tenia diez minutos para cambiarme, me dirigí a los vestidores, me bañe y me estaba cambiando cuando escuche la voz te Tanya.

-Yo creo que solo quiere jugar con ella un poco- dijo Tanya

-Quizá no sea solo eso- le dijo Irina

-Por favor Irina no la quiso de humana la desprecio, después de un tiempo que paso con ella la abandono, yo creo que ya no siente nada por ella, solo se siente culpable pues mi Eddy me ama a mi, yo creo que me pedirá que me case con él.

-Quizá tengas razón

-Quizá no, obvio tengo la razon, Eddy es tan lindo que estoy segura que solo siente lastima por Isabella, porque obvio me ama incondicionalmente a mi.

Guarde mis cosas y tome mi maleta, Salí de los vestidores sin que Tanya e Irina me vieran u oyeran, iría a aclarar las cosas con Edward después de ir con su familia.

En la entrada me esperaba Alice, esta al verme me sonrío.

Nos dirigimos a la casa en la que ahora Vivian.

Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban, me saludaron y después todos pasamos a la sala. Todos me explicaron que jamás me menos preciaron o se creyeron superiores a mi, y que cuando me volvieron a encontrar no me dijeron nada del pasado pues querían demostrarme que eran buenos con los humanos y no se daban aires de dioses como yo pensé que se lo hacían cuando era humana, de hecho me dijeron que siempre me habían considerado parte de la familia Cullen, todos me pidieron perdón.

Yo sonreí ante sus explicaciones pues todo había sido un mal entendido y yo había sido una estupida al hacer conclusiones falsas sobre su abandono.

-En verdad te queremos- me dijo Carlisle

-Cariño, nunca quisimos hacerte daño- me dijo Esme

-_Sister_ lo lamentamos enormemente- dijo Emmett

-Fuimos muy tontos al dejarte- me dijo Alice

-Nos íbamos por tu bien- me dijo Rosalie

-No creímos que te haríamos tanto daño

Mire a los siete integrantes de la familia Cullen

-¿Saben? Inconcientemente en estos ochenta años…los he perdonado

Todos me sonrieron y me abrazaron uno por uno a excepción de Emmett pues me levando del suelo y comenzó a apretarme lo más fuerte que podía.

-Emmett me…Es-estas lasti-mando- le dije a Emmett, este me soltó

-Pues hoy yo también termine muy lastimado por la culpa de esa patada que me diste en el trasero no podré sentarme en un mes, creo que todavía tengo la marca de tu tenis en mi pobre retaguardia ¿Quieres ver?- me pregunto Emmett haciendo ademán de bajarse los pantalones

-¡NOOOO!- Todos gritamos al unísono

- No es necesario Emmett – le dije

- Pero si te pasaste con nosotros Bella, fuiste muy ruda con nosotros- me dijo Alice con un puchero

-Lo lamento, es que estaba muy enojada con ustedes, ¡al meterse en la guardia de los Vulturis nos condenaron a todos a servirles a la realeza toda la eternidad! ¡¿En que demonios estaban pensando el entrar a la guardia?!- les grite

- Ven se los dije, eso no fue una buena idea- dijo Emmett, todos lo miraron asesinamente

-Emmett…como te explico que el de la idea de formar parte de la guardia de los Vulturis Fue tuya- le dijo Jasper

-Si, nos dijiste:"Así Bella no podrá escapar de nosotros pues estaremos cerca de ella y así la hostigaremos, acosaremos y la hartaremos hasta que nos haga caso"- dijo Alice

-Si el plan A. I. S. – dijo Esme

- Acosar a Isabella Swan según tu un plan a prueba de tontos- dijo Rosalie

-¿Y yo como les explico que Emmett tiene la mentalidad de un niño de tres años?- les pregunte

- OK, en ese momento el plan sonaba bien- dijo Jasper

-Haaa sí…sobre todo la parte de hostigar, acosar y hartar- dije yo

-¡Ya ven! ¡Emmett es un imbecil!- grito Alice

-¡Pues mira psíquica tu hubieras visto al futuro y…!- grito Emmett

-¡No le eches la culpa a Alice!- grito Jasper

-¡No te metas Jasper que a ti no te están hablando!- grito Rose

Todos comenzaron a discutir

-Basta- les dije, no se callaron- ¡BASTA!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Bella haya sido tan estupida y haya regresado con los Vulturis a jugar a ser la villana sexy! – Grito Emmett cuando todos se habían cayado ya, todos se le quedaron viendo- ¡oops!

- OK, yo regrese aquí a conseguir mi libertad y ya me la habían dado pero como ustedes llegaron, Aro encontró mi punto débil, que son ustedes y Aro me puso un par de condiciones, logre llegar a un acuerdo con el y cuando termine la pelea todos podremos irnos. Solo les pido que por favor den su máximo esfuerzo en los entrenamientos para que aprendan a defenderse, porque no se que haría si alguno de ustedes sale herido yo… me sentiría culpable

Todos me miraron y me abrazaron.

-Bien, es hora de irme- les dije, me despedí de todos, al final Alice me tendió un pedazo de papel con un a dirección

-Edward quiere aclarar las cosas contigo en privado- me dijo Alice, yo asentí y tome el pedazo de papel.

Maneje hasta mi destino: la casa de Edward, me estacione y baje del coche. La puerta estaba entre abierta, entré, camine hasta el salón sin hacer ruido. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar allí?...

Pues estaba Edward y Tanya muy entretenidos besándose apasionadamente. Tan centrados estaban en el beso que no notaron mi presencia, Salí de allí muy enojada, me metí en mi coche y me aleje de allí a toda velocidad.

Así que Edward Cullen solo tenia lastima por mi, yo no necesitaba la lastima de nadie y menos de ese engreído y estupido Edward Cullen, yo no necesitaba de él, he sobrevivido sin el ochenta años y podré sobrevivir sin él una eternidad..


	14. ¿Quièn puede màs?

_**¿**__**Quién puede más?**_

Al día siguiente llegue al castillo a las 6:30 de la mañana, ya habían llegado los Cullen y los Hale solo faltaban las hermanas Denali.

Entre al gimnasio, Alice se acerco a mi.

-¡Hola Bella!- me saludo entusiastamente-¿arreglaste las cosas con mi hermano?

No pude contestarle pues alguien me tomo de la cintura, me volteo y sentí los dulces labios de Andrew sobre los míos, lo bese con dulzura al igual que el a mi.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe- me dijo Andrew al oído

-Yo te extrañe mas- le dije

-¡Bella!- grito Alice rompiendo mi momento mágico con Andrew, voltee a ver a mi latosa amiga.

-¿Qué quieres Alice? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-¿Aclaraste las cosas con Edward?

-No, no pude hablar con él porque estaba ocupado con Tanya

-OK, ¿Crees poder hablar con él hoy?

-No, no quiero hablar con él y ahora si me permites- le dije a Alice, iba a volver a besar a mi novio pero Alice me jalo del brazo- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Alice?!

-¿Quién es este?- me pregunto Alice refiriéndose a Andrew

-Es mi novio Andrew Fletcher- le dije

-Un placer- dijo Andrew a Alice, esta lo miro inquisidoramente, mi reloj sonó avisando que eran las siete de la mañana

-¡Es hora de empezar!- grite

-No me agradas- le dijo Alice a Andrew y fue al lado de Jasper, yo mire a Andrew

-No se que le sucede, ella no es así- le dije a Andrew

-Bueno, no importa, vengo por ti cuando termine el entrenamiento- me dijo Andrew yo solo asentí, le di un beso breve en los labios y me dirigí al frente del grupo.

Las horas de entrenamiento pasaron rápidamente. Después del entrenamiento me dirigí a mi despacho pues aun no tenia la estrategia, debía apresurarme pues los clanes enemigos se acercaban peligrosamente.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando vi mi reloj ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, hacia una hora había terminado el entrenamiento. Deje mis documento en orden y me dirigí a los vestidores a cambiarme.

Guardaba mis cosas en mi maleta, me disponía a salir cuando Andrew entro a los vestidores.

-¿No podías esperarme afuera? Estos son los vestidores de chicas- le dije

-Perdón, es que no sabes cuanto te extrañe estos dos meses

-¿a si? Y… ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?- le dije coquetamente a Andrew, este se acerco a mi y me comenzó a besar, yo deje mis manos en su pecho y él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo…

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos pero ya íbamos a pasar al segundo paso y…estábamos en unos vestidores.

-Andrew mejor vamos a tu departamento- le dije

-OK, entonces vámonos- me dijo Andrew, este me tomo de la mano y yo tome mi maleta, cuando salimos de los vestidores nos encontramos con Tanya y Edward, se nos quedaron viendo, mire mi ropa y estaba un poco fuera de lugar, comencé a acomodarme mi ropa y mi cabello.

-Hola Andrew- saludo Tanya

-Hola Tanya- le contesto Andrew

-Veo que llevan prisa pues se quedo algo pendiente por terminar- dijo Tanya, esto era incomodo, Tanya nos había atrapado desapercibidos y para terminar de hacer esto mas incomodo Edward me miraba insistentemente y con frialdad.

-Pues si llevamos prisa- le dije y jale a Andrew lejos de allí

-¡Diviértanse!- nos grito Tanya

Llegamos a la entrada del castillo y para mi mala suerte allí me esperaban mis cuatro cuñadas. Dos Cullen y dos Hale. OH, OH, esto no se veía bien, mis cuñadas se me acercaron.

-¡Bella! ¡Que bueno que sales ya te íbamos a entrar a buscar!- dijo Helena

-¡Hoy iremos a comprar los que nos hizo falta!- grito Alison

-¡Si! ¡Maquillaje, zapatos!- grito emocionada Clarisse

-¡Y obviamente accesorios!- grito Madison

-Lo siento chicas pero yo…-intente decir

-¡No ira con ustedes!- grito Alice acercándose

-Vendrá con nosotros- dijo Rosalie acercándose junto con Jasper y Emmett

-Nosotras tenemos preferencia porque somos sus cuñadas- dijo Alison

- Pues no será por mucho tiempo- dijo Alice

-¡Aun así! ¡Bella viene con nosotras!- grito Helena

-¡Emmett por favor toma a Bella!- le ordeno Rosalie, Emmett se acerco a mi, yo retrocedí pero Emmett me tomo por la muñeca

-No Emmett, yo no…-le dije

-¡Como se atreven!- grito indignada Clarisse

-Saben que si le diéramos a elegir a Bella ellas nos elegiría- dijo Madison

-Por eso metes a ese gran gorila en esto- se quejo Alison

-¡Eso es injusto!- grito Helena, Alice quito a Emmett y tomo mis dos manos y me jalo, quede frente a ella

-¡Pues Rosalie y yo podríamos solas con ustedes, ella viene con nosotras y punto!- dijo decididamente Alice

-¡Ha no, eso si que no!- Grito Alison y me tomo por la cintura por detrás y comenzó a jalarme, Rosalie le ayudo a Alice a jalarme mientras que las cuatro hermanas me jalaban por la cintura.

-¡Ella viene con nosotras!- grito Clarisse

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- grito Alice-¡Ella nos prefiere a nosotras!

-¡¿Quien dice eso duendecillo diabólico?!- pregunto Alison

-¡Yo lo se y si te metes conmigo no te la vas a acabar!-grito Alice

-¡Mira que miedo te tengo!- grito sarcásticamente Helena

-¡Ella viene con nosotras!- grito Rosalie

-¡Que no!- grito Madison

-¡Que Si!- grito Rosalie

-¡Que no!- grito Helena

-¡Que si!- grito Alice

-¡BASTA!-grite, todas me dejaron de jalar y me soltaron-¡No soy una muñeca! Y ¡No iré con ninguna de ustedes!- les grite molesta, comencé a caminar fuera del castillo para ir por mi coche y alejarme de allí pero Emmett me cargo por encima de su hombro como si fuera un costal y comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba su auto.

-¡No grandulon! ¡No te la lleves!- grito Helena

-¡Eso es trampa!- grito Alison

-¡Chicas todas contra el grandulon!- grito Madison, las cuatro hermanas comenzaron a correr tras Emmett, cuando lo alcanzaron todas se aventaron sobre Emmett, este me aventó a donde estaba Jasper, este me cacho y comenzó a correr, las hermanas lo siguieron.

-¡36, 22,14!- grito Jasper como si esto fuera un juego de football americano en donde yo era el balón, después Jasper me aventó a Rosalie esta me trapo, me puso bajo su brazo y comenzó a correr, estábamos por llegar al coche de Rosalie cuando alguien me jalo, cambio la persona que me llevaba, ahora era Helena.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!- gritaba feliz Helena pero Emmett se puso frente ella y le rugió, Helena me soltó y salio corriendo asustada, yo me levante, pues me había caído al suelo, cuando me levante Emmett me cargo apretándome contra su pecho tal y como lo haría para proteger a un balón.

-¡Helena! ¡Lo dejaste que se la llevara!- grito enojada Madison, las cuatro hermanas corrieron tras Emmett, este comenzó a correr y en un movimiento imperceptible me paso a Jasper, las hermanas no se dieron cuenta, me pare al lado de Jasper mientras Alice me tomaba de la muñeca, fue divertido ver como todas las hermanas corrían tras Emmett por todo el estacionamiento gritándole insultos en 15 diferentes idiomas.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Rosalie

-pero yo no…- intente decir pero Jasper me tapo la boca y me cargo como si fuera una novia y me metió en el auto de Alice, lo ultimo que supe fue que cuando pase al lado de las hermanas me despedí de ellas, estas se quedaron paradas a mitad del estacionamiento mirándome ir.

Marcador: Cullen's 1-0 Fletcher's

La semana paso muy lentamente para mi gusto pues todos los días había una pelea entre los Cullen y las Fletcher para ver con quien pasaría la tarde y la noche además había otra pele entre Edward y yo, esta pelea se trataba de ver quien podía besar mas apasionadamente a su novio, o en el caso de Edward novia. Cuando me encontraba en algún lugar a Edward y yo iba con Andrew, besaba a mi novio lo más apasionadamente posible y después yo encontraba a Edward en algún lugar besando a Tanya intensamente.

Estas pelas eran para demostrar quien podía más e iba ganando yo y en el caso de las Fletcher y los otros Cullen…iban ganando los Cullen.

***************************************************************************

Hola!!! He aquí other chapter jejejeje bueno…la neta estoy triste, no e recibido muchos reviews la neta voy a llorar….jejejeje no es cierto, solo que si pliss déjenme reviews con sus sugerencias y con lo que piensan ok? Bueno besos, no leemos pronto

Jazmin-17


	15. Aclaraciones

_**Aclaraciones**_

Hoy era viernes por la noche, saldría con Andrew, iríamos a cenar, paso por mi y fuimos a un restaurante italiano, al llegar nos estacionamos pero para la sorpresa de Andrew y mía Edward Cullen estaba saliendo de su auto, el cual estaba estacionado frente a nosotros.

Edward y Andrew se miraron asesinamente por unos segundos, después Edward le abrió la puerta a Tanya y le ayudo a bajar, Andrew hizo lo mismo conmigo, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la entrada del restaurante, Andrew y Edward seguían mirándose asesinamente.

Andrew abrió la puerta del restaurante para que yo pasara, Edward hizo lo mismo con Tanya pero estaba tan concentrado en matar a Andrew con la mirada que no se dio cuenta que Tanya se encontraba a su derecha de vez de su izquierda como el pensaba y al abrir la puerta y al abrir la puerta le dio en la cara a Tanya, en la puerta quedo un hueco en donde le pego en la nariz, Andrew y yo entramos mientras Edward se disculpaba con Tanya.

-que poco caballeroso fue eso- dijo Andrew para que lo escuchara Edward

-Bienvenidos ¿A nombre de quien esta la reservación?- nos pregunto un mesero a la entrada del restaurante

-Swan, Isabella Swan-le dije

-Bien, por favor síganme- nos dijo el mesero, Andrew y yo lo seguimos

-Un caballero es el que hace las reservaciones- dijo tras Edward tras nosotros, a el y a Tanya también los guiaba un mesero, para nuestra suerte y por lo mucho que nos agradábamos, nos toco en mesas contiguas cerca del jardín, los meseros nos dejaron las cartas

-Pues yo creo que cualquiera de los dos pueden hacer una reservación-le dijo Andrew a Edward

-Si fueras un caballero sabrías que los pequeños detalles son los que hacen la diferencia

-Si yo hubiera sabido que en este lugar dejan entrar a cualquier gente no hubiera venido, deberían sacar a la gente que no esta al nivel- dijo Andrew

-entonces yo te recomiendo que te vallas antes de que te saquen, así te ahorras una humillación- dijo Edward, Andrew se enojo y se levanto pero no se dio cuenta que un mesero iba pasando un mesero y se cayo la charola del mesero sobre Andrew, la charola solo tenia un vaso de agua y spaghetti, el mesero se disculpo, Andrew lo perdono y fue al baño a limpiarse, esto se había salido de control, hace meses que no salía con Andrew y Edward no lo arruinaría, fui a donde estaba sentado Edward.

--¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunte a Edward fríamente

-Claro-dijo Edward levantándose

-En un segundo regresamos- le dije a Tanya, tome a Edward de la muñeca y lo jale, nos alejamos del restaurante un poco, estábamos en el jardín

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema con mi novio?¡- le pregunte a Edward

-Ninguno, el problema es contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-¡Si! ¡Tu comenzaste esta absurda pelea para ver quien podía mas!

-¿Yo? Me perdonas pero yo no fui y si lo que te importa es ganar pues prepárate porque no te dejare ganar- di media vuelta iba a regresar al restaurante pero Edward me tomo del brazo, lo voltee a ver

-de hecho…tu ganaste ya, yo soy el que ya no puede mas con esto, la verdad es que si odio a ese tipo porque el si te puede besar, el tiene toda tu atención y…¡Ya no lo soporto!¡estoy muy celoso! ¡y no voy a permitir que te ponga un dedo encima de nuevo! ¡y si lo intenta se lo quitare!- me dijo Edward después, lo único que supe es que Edward puso sus labios sobre los míos, yo estaba sorprendida no creía lo que Edward acababa de decir , estaba tan desconcertada que no respondí el beso de Edward

-Bella-me dijo Edward molesto contra mis labios , cuando no encontró respuesta me comenzó a besar insistentemente, desperté de mi shock, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo comencé , delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua, el sabor de su boca era exquisito, era el sabor de lo prohibido …me encantaba, Edward profundizo el beso y yo no me opuse, solo lo seguí besando con pasión y entrega, nuestros labios encajaban de manera perfecta y se movían sincronizadamente, Edward y yo nos separamos, ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Ahora que había probado sus labios no podría vivir sin ellos, eso era seguro.

Pero ahora que recordaba el solo estaba conmigo por lastima.

Me aleje de Edward y lo mire a los ojos, estaba muy enojada

-Yo no quiero tu lastima Edward Cullen, así que deja de jugar conmigo y ve con Tanya

-¿Lastima? ¿Jugar contigo? ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- Escuche que Tanya decir que tu pensabas eso

-y le creíste

-No, pero cuando fui a tu casa y te encontré muy entretenido besando a Tanya eso lo confirmo todo

-pues te equivocas yo no pienso eso y la única que esta jugando conmigo eres tu

-¡Yo¡ ¿Porque dices eso?

-Escuche a Andrew decirle eso a Tanya y horas después te vi saliendo del vestidos saliendo con el de la mano y no creo que dentro del vestidor solo platicaran sobre el clima

-No pero…¡Tu empezaste! Besaste a Tanya cuando estaban en tu casa

-¡Se me aventó! ¡Prácticamente me ataco!

-Pues Tanya dijo que la amabas incondicionalmente

-Pues ese tan Andrew dijo…un momento ¿Tanya? ¿Andrew?...

-¡Que estupidos fuimos! ¡Esos dos sabían que escuchábamos!

-¡Nos engañaron! Sabían que los dejaríamos si tu y yo aclarábamos las cosas

-¡Dejarlos?...no lo se, no me has aclarado la razón por la cual me abandonaste en el bosque hace ochenta años ¡Porque los dejaríamos si tu me dijiste que ya no me amabas y yo no te convenía?

-Bella, creo que a habido un mal entendido, pensé que ya te lo había explicado con claridad. Bella yo no puedo vivir en un lugar donde tu no existas

-Pero…tu me dijiste claramente que ya no me querías, me lo dijiste viéndome a los ojos

-Soy un buen mentiroso Bella, tuve que serlo, pero desde luego tú tienes parte de la culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez, eso fue…insoportable. No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Yo no deseaba hacerlo creí que me moriría si lo hacia. Tenia la esperanza que continuaras con tu vida humana y por eso te dije que ya no te quería, algo totalmente absurdo y ridículo ¿No hay manera alguna de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte! Estos últimos ochenta años han sido un verdadero tormento, no deje que mi familia me vieran porque no quería que ellos se sintieran mal por mi, no termine con mi vida porque se lo prometí a mi familia pero fue muy difícil. Viví una agonía, era un completo inútil…me avergüenza admitir que me confundía y dejaba que el sufrimiento se apoderara de mi.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, yo estaba procesando toda esa información…¿Edward jamás me dejo de amar?...mi corazón sintió una calidez y como si volviera a latir pero…

-¿Porqué no me buscaste cuando regresamos de Italia?- le pregunte

-Cuando salimos del problema con los Vulturis y te tocaba tu te mostraste vacilante, yo creí que te había causado mucho daño y que cambiaste como yo te pedí que lo hicieras, yo …no quería que me rechazaras, creí que no me perdonarías, no quería escuchar de tus labios que ya no me amabas, por eso es que no fui a buscarte temprano, porque si fui a buscarte, eran las cuatro quince de la tarde , entre a tu habitación, tus cosas ya no estaban ni tu coche, seguí tu olor, vagaste por el bosque pero después te dirigiste a Seattle, corrí por la carretera cuando vi el fuego y vi que era tu auto…. En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, ese fue el peor momento de toda mi existencia yo…no me acerque, no hubiera soportado verte muerta yo…no soy tan fuerte

Yo estaba en Shock, el si había ido a buscarme, yo si le importaba…no podía ser posible

-Bella. ¿En que piensas?-me pregunto Edward, yo no respondí- Bella…solo quiero que me digas si puedes perdonarme por todo el daño que te he hecho o simplemente quieres que desaparezca de tu vida…no me opondré a eso y así podrás estar al lado de Andrew y podrás ser feliz. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca me perdonare el haberte dejado y que hace ochenta años, antes de que fueras a Italia, faltaba poco tiempo para que me hubiera aparecido en tu ventana y te suplicara que me perdonaras, estaría dispuesto a suplicarte si así lo quieres.

No había palabras para describir todo lo que sentía, era tan feliz, me sentía tan completa, así que no dije nada solo me limite a tomar a Edward de la solapa de su saco, lo jale hacia mi y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por el.

***********************************************************************************************

_Sorryy!!! En verdad lo siento mucho el no haber actualizado antes es que a mi madre le enojo que estuviera de oceosa en la casa y me mando a trabajar!!! Pueden creerlo? Pero no estuve trabajando solamente si no que también estuve escribiendo ya termine este fic y comencé uno llamado "Lagrimas de ángel" les dejare el prefacio_

_Y en verdad no se cuando pueda volver a escribir lo mas seguro es que este en estos días actualizando porque estoy de vacaciones en Veracruz pero si no yo creo que hasta Agosto en verdad perdón_

_Atte: Jazmin-17_

_XOXOXOX_

_Pd: Estuve leyendo unos de los capítulos que he subido, sorry por algunos deslices que he tenido en la ortografía y puntuación estoy trabajando en eso._

_Y por cierto se acerca mi cumple yuhu!!!_


	16. Traidor

_**Traidor**_

Cuando terminamos el beso puse mi frente en el pecho de Edward.

-Te amo- me susurro Edward

-Yo también te amo- le dije a Edward, este me abrazo más fuerte. Nada podía arruinar este momento…excepto mi celular pues comenzó a sonar, mire quien me llamaba y era Félix.

-¿Hola?

-¿_Bella? ¿Dónde estas? Necesito que vengas ahora mismo el clan enemigo esta intentando entrar a Volterra- _me dijo Félix desesperado

-¿Qué?

-_Bella te necesitamos en este preciso momento, no se como pero saben cada una de tus estrategias y movimientos, ¡Nos están ganando Isabella!_

_-_Tranquilo ¿Qué sector estas usando?

-_el 3C y 2B_

-Bien saca el sector 4B y 2ª y usen una nueva estrategia…la estrategia alfa estará bien, ahora mismo voy para allá- le dije cerrando mi celular

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Edward

-Tengo que irme- le dije y comencé a caminar al restaurante

-¡¿Que sucede?!- me grito Edward tomándome del brazo

-el clan rumano y noruego nos están atacando, necesitan de mi en la pelea- le dije soltándome de el

-iré contigo

-¿Es una broma, cierto?- le dije a Edward mirándolo a lo ojos, este tenia una mirada decidida- no, tu te quedas, aun eres un novato, ese no es lugar para ti

- mi lugar siempre va a ser a tu lado

-Lo siento pero esta vez no

-¡Crees que te voy a dejar ir a pelear?

-Si, eso espero pero también espero que no seas terco y te quedes aquí

-Entonces no me conoces pues no me quedare aquí mientras tú vas a pelear

-No- dije decididamente, llegamos a la mesa que ocupábamos me pare frente a Tanya, esta me miro-Tanya, querida, se buena novia y no sueltes para nada a Edward ¿Entendiste?

Tanya estaba un poco confundida por lo que le dije pero tomo a Edward de la muñeca. Después mire a Andrew.

-Lo siento Andrew pero tengo que irme

-¿Irte?

-Si, hay una pequeña complicación, lo siento

Después de decirle esto simplemente salí del restaurante, cuando había quien me viera comencé a correr lo mas rápido que podía a los limites de Volterra, cuando llegue al limite sur me adentre un poco al bosque, este era un campo de batalla, había pedazos de vampiros quemándose de una hoguera, esta despedía humo color morado y el aire olía dulce.

Era una pelea reñida por ahora veía la misma cantidad del clan enemigo y la misma cantidad de la guardia de los Vulturis, cerré los ojos y me concentre en proteger a todos los de la guardia con mi escudo, cuando cada uno estuvo protegido me integre a la pelea.

Ataque a un enemigo, lo tome desprevenido y le rompí el cuello y después le quite la cabeza, con mi experiencia en las peleas no era muy difícil terminar con el contrincante pues fui deshaciéndome de uno por uno…todo iba bien hasta que un grupo de seis vampiros se me aventaron, fue difícil terminar con ellos y termine con varias mordidas pero termine con los seis.

Paso poco tiempo de pelea pues los clanes enemigos se retiraron.

Félix fue a donde estaba yo

-¿Cuántas bajas hubo?- le pregunte a Félix

- de los doscientos guerreros que trajimos hubieron ciento diez bajas

- Entonces cuando llegue solo quedaban noventa de nuestros guerreros

-Así es, sabían los clanes enemigos todas las tácticas, técnicas, estrategias y movimientos que tú ideaste para la guardia

-eso no puede ser posible

-pues lo es

-Iré a hablar con Aro, Marco y Cayo- le dije a Félix, este asintió, me dirigí al castillo y cuando estuve allí fui al salón principal, allí me esperaban Aro, Marco y Cayo

-Buenas noches joven Bella- me saludo Aro

-¡¿Qué rayos paso?! – me grito Marco

- Marco, tranquilo hermano, deja a la joven Bella hablar- dijo Aro- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Dame los detalles por favor

-Como saben los clanes enemigos intentaron entrar a Volterra, fueron interceptados en los limites del sur, pudimos neutralizarlos evitando que ingresaran a Volterra, usamos los sectores de combate 3C, 2B, 4B y 2A, de los doscientos guerreros con los cuales iniciamos la pelea perdimos ciento diez

- Eso quiere decir que cuando llegaste al campo de batalla solo quedaban noventa guerreros en pie- concluyo Cayo

-Así es- le confirme

-¿Pero que fue lo que salio mal?- me pregunto Marco

-De alguna manera los enemigos sabían todas y cada una de las tácticas de batalla que diseñe para la guardia- les dije

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- me pregunto Marco

-Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber- le conteste

-¡Tu! ¡Tu se las diste! Deseas vernos caer- me acuso Marco

-Tranquilo hermano, yo confío ciegamente en Bella y te puedo asegurar por mi existencia que ella no fue ¿No es así joven Bella?

-Si, yo soy una Vulturi, daría mi vida por ustedes

-Así es, mi hija Bella es fiel, además tiene un trato que cumplir conmigo- dijo Aro

-¿Entonces que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Cayo

-Yo creo que en nuestras filas hay un traidor- les dije

-¡Bravo Bella! Diste en el blanco- me felicito Aro

-Bien es posible y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunto Marco

-Interrogar a todos los de la guardia al igual que los generales- le dije

-Esta bien, no tengas compasión de ellos y has que salga a relucir la verdad- me dijo Marco

-Yo creo que no es necesario interrogar a los novatos- les dije

-¿Por qué?- me cuestiono Cayo

-No les he enseñado técnicas anteriores solo las mas actuales y modificadas, son novatos, me trevo a decir que aun no están listos para pelear- le conteste

-¿Yo creo que hay que interrogar a TODOS!- grito Marco

-Marco, hermano, yo creo que no es necesario meter en esto a los novatos- dijo Aro- bien joven Bella ve a interrogar a todos

-Si padre- le dije y salí del salón, busque a Félix, lo encontré en su despacho.

-Félix quiero que traigas a todos los integrantes de la guardia de los Vulturis, los interrogaremos- le ordene

-Esta bien

-Los quiero a todos, a excepción de los novatos, en el gimnasio en media hora

Después de darle órdenes a Félix fui a mi despacho tome una muda de ropa pues mi vestido estaba lleno de tierra y ya estaba hecho jirones.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de tirantes, una chamarra negra y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto.

Esta seria una noche larga, debía encontrar al traidor cueste lo que me cueste.

************************************************************

Hola!!!! Jejeje ps aquí me tienen de nuevo

Hay un traidor entre nosotros muajajajaja quien sera? adivina adivinador

Jajajaja bueno lo sabrán muy pronto.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios y a los que me han agregado a su lista de fics favoritos pero no sean malos no solo me agreguen también déjenme reviews Porfis no importa que solo me dejen unas cuantas palabras como en un Review de lagrimas de ángel alguien me dejo un gran reviews que decía:…(tambores por favor) decía nada mas y nada menos que…."lindo"

Sipo, en verdad no importa que sea una sola palabra solo quiero saber q piensan no importa si solo dice algo así como: bien, chido, is the best o algo parecido solo pliss..¡dejenme reviews! Bueno nos estamos leyendo pronto

Atte: Jazmin-17


	17. Interrogatorios

**Interrogatorio****s**

Como lo había predicho fue una noche larga. No era divertido interrogar a los integrantes de la guardia, bueno antes si lo era.

Salía del gimnasio, aun faltaba por interrogar a diez guerreros pero yo ya no podía seguir con esto.

Cuando salí del gimnasio escuche otro grito de dolor, comencé a caminar por los pasillos, estaba…un poco fastidiada, la forma de hacer confesar a los guerreros era dura pues eran mordidos pero no eran retirados los colmillos del guerrero mientras lo interrogaban, esto permite que una gran cantidad de ponzoña viaje, por el que alguna vez, fue su sistema circulatorio, era doloroso pero solo de esta manera te decían la verdad. Jane y Alec se habían quedado con los últimos diez pues Félix llevaba desaparecido algunas horas, escuche que dijo que Aro lo mando a llamar.

Entre a mi despacho, me quede a la mitad de la habitación, me quite mi chamarra y la avente, comencé a contemplar las mordidas que tenia en mis antebrazos, me picaba la ponzoña, era como si fuego te quemara por dentro, era doloroso.

Estaba concentrada mirando mis múltiples mordidas que no me había percatado que Edward estaba tras de mi hasta que rodeo mi cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano pasaba su dedo delicadamente por una mordida que tenia en mi hombro.

-Debí de ir contigo- me dijo

-No. Me alegro que te quedaras fuera de esto

- No me quedare mirándote pelear o esperando que regreses de la pelea, deseo luchar a tu lado

-Por ahora no

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- le dije volteando para quedar frente a el, le sonreí- estoy bien, dentro de poco las mordidas desaparecerán de mi piel

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… cuando protejo a varias personas con mi escudo, este no me protege del todo a mi, solo sigue funcionando el escudo que me protege de ataques de la mente el físico desaparece y como reacción a esto todos los ataques físicos que recibí y dejaron marca estos se borran pasadas unas horas

-Eso debe ser útil

-Muy útil, si no estuviera igual que Jasper, tendría mordidas por doquier, seria un tipo de…señalización de peligro andante- le dije a Edward sonriendo, este me regreso la sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento en el castillo?- me pregunto Edward, yo suspire

-La pelea fue difícil, el enemigo sabía todo acerca de nuestra forma de pelear y buscamos un posible traidor

-y ¿Han encontrado a alguien?

-No, ya hemos interrogado a doscientos pero… nada, ahora están interrogando a los últimos diez y faltaría interrogar a Jane, Alec y Félix

-¿Tu también tienes que pasar por el interrogatorio?- me pregunto Edward preocupado pues sabia los métodos que usaban los Vulturín-¿Y mi familia?

-No, yo le pedí a Aro que no metiera a tu familia en esto y yo tampoco pasare eso, Aro cree ciegamente en mí- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, el estaba preocupado, angustiado y ansioso por saber la verdad y pelear, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo abrace.

-No se que haría sin ti- le dije

-Yo tampoco- me contesto dándome un beso en mi cabeza

La puerta se abrió, no tocaron solo la abrieron, era Félix, solté a Edward y él se volteo, miramos a Félix

-¿Por qué no tocaste antes de entrar?- le pregunte

-yo…bueno, yo solo- tartamudeo Félix, Jane lo salvo pues llego a la habitación

-Isabella: Aro, Marco y Cayo te están buscando- me dijo Jane

-Si, voy para allá- les dije, Félix y Jane salieron de mi despacho- ahora vuelvo, no tardo- le dije a Edward y Salí del despacho, me dirigí al salón principal, cuando entre allí estaban los tres hermanos

-¿Encontraron al traidor?- pregunto Cayo

-¡Háganlo sufrir, mátenlo lentamente!- dijo Marco

-Tranquilos hermanos, dejen hablar a la joven Bella- dijo Aro

-Aun faltaban por interrogar a diez guerreros, a Félix, Jane y Alec. En los doscientos guerreros que interrogamos ya no hubo alguno que fuera el traidor o sospechoso- le dije, tocaron a la puerta y después entro Jane

-Señor, de los diez últimos guerreros que interrogamos ninguno es culpable- dijo Jane

-Bien solo falta interrogarte a ti, Ale y Félix- dijo Cayo

-Mis generales son de confianza- dijo Aro

- Padre con todo respeto yo creo que deberíamos interrogar a ellos también- le dije

-Señor yo estoy segura de que ni Alec, ni Félix y obviamente yo le daríamos la espalda, somos sus fieles sirvientes- dijo Jane

-Pero…-intente decir

-Tranquila hija, yo creo en Jane, esta bien, los generales pueden quedarse sin interrogatorio- dijo Aro- Jane puedes irte

-Gracias señor- agradeció Jane y salio del salón

-Bien Bella, querida quiero que por favor me digas el informe de los interrogatorios- dijo Aro

-Creí que Félix ya se lo había dicho ¿No lo mando a llamar?- le pregunte

-¿A Félix? No querida, solo trato contigo estos temas

-Bien pues… en resumen, como ye le dije ningún guerrero es culpable

-¿Entonces que sucede?- pregunto Marco

-La segunda opción es que haya un infiltrado, un espía

-Si, podría ser- dijo Marco

-Entonces joven Bella quiero que estés atenta a todos los movimientos que se hacen en el castillo y a los alrededores de Volterra- me ordeno Aro

-Si, así va a ser- le dije y Salí del salón principal

Los días pasaban rápidamente y aun no encontraba a un posible culpable.

Los entrenamientos los daba por la mañana y continuaba haciendo nuevas estrategias en las tardes, además que estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento en el castillo.

Había visto a Félix salir varias veces a escondidas de mi despacho al igual que Alec, los seguía pero los perdía en los pasillos del castillo y cuando intentaba hablar con ellos siempre se escabullían.

Ahora seguía a Alec, el cual se dirigía a los limites norte de Volterra, seguía sigilosamente a Alec pero alguien me tomo de la muñeca, era Andrew.

-Hola Bella- me saludo

-¿Qué quieres Andrew?

-Hablar contigo

-Andrew ya te dije que no hay nada de que hablar, ahora si me permites estoy haciendo algo importante- le dije a Andrew soltando mi muñeca de su mano y seguí a Alec, Andrew no me siguió afortunadamente, todos estos días lo había encontrado en mi despacho esperándome para que hablara con el, pero no había nada que decir pues termine con el por haberse ayudado con Tanya para separarnos a Edward y a mi. Seguí el rastro de Alec pero solo vi como casaba a su victima.

Decepcionada regrese al castillo y me dirigí a mi despacho allí me esperaba Edward.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto

-Terrible, Alec solo salio a comer y Félix esta en su departamento- Le dije, Edward me abrazo

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien- me dijo estrechándome mas fuerte.

-Debo conseguir que Aro me deje interrogar a Alec, Félix y Jane, debo encontrar al traidor

-Tranquila- me susurro Edward, lo mire- ya veras que pronto darás con el culpable

Yo asentí, Edward me beso dulcemente, pero yo necesitaba mas de el así que subí el nivel del beso, lo bese apasionadamente, el sonrío y me correspondió…lo ultimo que supe es que estábamos desordenando mi escritorio.

Con él a mi lado podría superar cualquier obstáculo que se me presentara.

**************************************************************

_**MMMM… hola???**_

_**Jejejeje ups estoy lista para que me linchen.**_

_**En verdad sorry por no haber actualizado por casi un mes pero lo q sucede es q la school esta mas pesada de lo que pense, ya saben voy en ultimo año de prepa y ya estoy estudiando las materias del area 2: ciencias biologicas y de la salud y la neta es q mis materias estan pesadisimias y después de la school me voy a entrenar atletismo uf…a penas tengo tiempo para respirar, pero la prox. semana voy a tener tiempo libre extra y voy a actualizar casi diario oki??**_

_**En verdad mil grax por esperarme.**_

_**Atte: Jazz-17**_

"_**La imaginación es, sobre todo, orgullosa, nunca se dejará pisotear por la realidad."**_


	18. Nuevo Sospechoso

_**Nuevo Sospechoso**_

Los ataques del clan enemigo eran mas seguidos, siempre usaban mis técnicas y eso significaba grandes bajas en la guardia.

Había conseguido que Aro me permitiera interrogar a Alec, Jane y Félix pero para mi mala suerte ninguno de ellos era culpable ni sospechoso, solo había conseguido que Jane y Alec me odiaran mas y que Félix ya no me hablara, no es que me importara mucho pero bueno.

Me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, estábamos en la sala todos, pues tenía que decirles acerca del trato que hice con Aro y le pediría a Jasper ayuda con las nuevas estrategias de batallas.

-¿Y que es lo que nos quieres decir Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Pues es sobre la pelea que se avecina- le conteste

-También sobre eso tenia que hablar contigo… ¿Cuál fue el trato que hiciste con Aro?-dijo Carlisle

-Yo debo matar a Vladimir y Stefan a cambio de nuestra libertad y…quería la ayuda de Jasper para crear nuevas estrategias- les dije

-Estaría encantado de ayudarte- me dijo Jasper

-Gracias Jasper me encantaría que comenzáramos ahora si no te importa- le dije

-si, claro, yo creo que seria bueno man…

-¡Matar a Vladimir y Stefan! ¡Ese par son expertos en la pelea Bella!- grito Alice interrumpiendo a Jasper

-Podrían matarte- me dijo Carlisle

-No importa, solo así seremos libres de irnos de la guardia después de la pelea, debo de hacerlo

-¡No arriesgaras tu vida!- me grito Edward

-No hay otra alternativa- le dije

-Quizá Emmett y Jasper puedan ayudarte- me dijo Rosalie

-No, ustedes creen que soy…débil, que no puedo con ellos dos, pero no es así, llevo ochenta años en esto, se cuidarme sola- me defendí

-Bella, querida, nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos que algo malo te pase- me dijo Esme

-Lo se Esme pero no necesitan preocuparse por mi, voy a estar bien- le dije

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo te ayudare con esto!- me grito Edward, iba de un lado a otro de la habitación desesperado, pasaba sus dedos por su desordenado cabello, lo tome de la mano y lo mire a los ojos

-Edward, yo puedo con esto- le dije, él desvío la mirada, tome su cara entre mis manos e hice que me mirara-Edward, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, de lo único que debes preocuparte es que no te lastimen a ti… si te pasara algo yo me moriría- después de decirle esto lo bese, en el beso intente transmitirle tranquilidad pero el me transmitió angustia y me beso con miedo y necesidad.

Emmett carraspeo para llamar la atención de Edward y la mía, me separe de Edward y sonreí apenada, mi novio beso mi frente y me dejo ir con Jasper para comenzar a planear todo.

-No te preocupes Bella y tampoco te apenes- me dijo Jasper abrazándome yo le respondí el abrazo, luego sentimos como alguien nos abrazaba y nos levantaba del suelo zarandeándonos de un lado a otro.

-Yo también los quiero-Dijo Emmett- por favor Bella no vallas a la pelea y… si vas estaré esperándote ansiosamente- me dijo Emmett después soltó a Jasper pero a mi me coloco sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal y comenzó a caminar lejos de la sala

-¿A dónde me llevas Emmett?- le pregunte

-Te encerrare en algún lugar de donde no puedas salir- me dijo Emmett

-¿Estas jugando verdad?- le pregunte, él no respondió… no estaba jugando

-Emmett Cullen, regresa aquí con Bella- grito una muy enojada Rosalie

-¡No quiero!- grito Emmett y se hecho a correr y media familia tras él, el único que se quedo en su lugar fue Edward, cuando Emmett paso frente a él, Edward le puso el pie, Emmett cayo al suelo pero antes de caer me aventó a mi para no caer con el y Edward me atrapo

-Compórtate por favor Emmett- lo regaño Carlisle

-Pero…- dijo Emmett

-Nada de pero y… fuera de aquí- dijo Alice, Emmett salio de la sala con una cara de niño regañado, yo solo sonreí.

Pase gran parte del día con Jasper y afortunadamente teníamos un gran progreso, eran las ocho de la noche, en media hora debía estar en la casa de los Fletcher, le había prometido a loas cuatro hermanas que iría a visitarlas.

-Bella no te vallas- me dijo Alice haciendo una carita de cachorrito

-Ahora eres nuestra cuñada, debes pasar mas tiempo con nosotras- me dio Rosalie

-Hoy planeaba cambiar el color de nuestras uñas- dijo Alice

-Se los prometí, lo siento pero debo irme- les dije

-Bueno, pero mañana pasaras el día con nosotras ¡Iremos de compras!- dijo dando saltitos Alice

-Chicas, estoy muy presionada en estos momentos, entiéndalo por favor… les prometo que cuando termine esto iremos un día completo de compras- les dije

-Tendrás que dedicarnos toda una semana COMPLETA- me dijo Rosalie

-¡Si! Nada de presiones, nada de distracciones en nuestra rutina de compras y nada de chicos- dijo Alice

-OK, esta bien- acepte

-¡Genial!- grito Alice emocionada

-Bueno, tengo que irme, los veo mañana temprano en el entrenamiento- les dije, me despedí de cada uno de ellos, bese a Edward y me fui de allí

Al llegar a la casa de los Fletcher me recibió Suzie

-Hola querida, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros- me dijo Suzie

-No, como cree, es solo que he estado ocupada- le dije

-Si, me imagino, con eso de los ataques de los clanes enemigos- me dijo Friedrich, los tres nos dirigimos a la sala

-Ven linda, por favor toma asiento- me dijo Suzie, los tres nos sentamos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que cuatro pares de brazos me comenzaran a abrazar o técnicamente a intentar asfixiarme

-Chicas compórtense- las regaño Friedrich, todas me soltaron y se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente a mi- ahora discúlpense con Isabella

-Lo sentimos Bella- dijeron las cuatro hermanas al unísono

-No se preocupen- les dije con una sonrisa, era increíble que alguien pudiera controlar a las cuatro hermanas

-¡Isabella estamos muy enojadas contigo!- me dijo Alison

-¡Si! Nos tenias muy abandonadas- me dijo Clarisse

-Te extrañábamos- me dijo Madison

-Si, eres mala con nosotras, nos cambiaste por los Cullen- dijo Helena

-y todo por la culpa del tonto de Andrew- dijo Clarisse

-¿Clarisse! no debes decir esas cosas de tu hermano- la regaño Suzie

-¡Pero es la verdad!- dijo Clarisse

-No debió engañar a Bella haciéndole creer que Edward ya no la amaba, él y Tanya los engañaron a ambos- dijo Helena

-Lo correcto era hablar con Bella y…si no se podía hacer nada por salvar la relación, debió de perder con honor- dijo Alison

-Ya había aprendido a ser bueno y honesto- dijo triste Madison

-¿Ya había aprendido?... ¿El era malo?- pregunte

-Bueno…veras, pues, él- intento explicarme Suzie

-Veras Bella…Andrew… ¿Cómo decírtelo?-pregunto Helena

-Nosotros seis compartimos la misma ponzoña- comenzó a explicarme Friedrich- yo convertí a mi esposa y mis cuatro hijas. A Andrew lo conocimos en Rumania, él era malo, lo encontramos en el bosque mal herido, nosotros lo cuidamos, después nos pidió ayuda nos dijo que escapaba de varias personas o… un clan, primero nos amenazo diciéndonos que debíamos esconderlo, pero le puse las cosas en claro que él no era nadie para amenazarnos entonces nos pidió perdón y nos pidió ayuda para que pudiera ser mejor persona y aceptamos brindarle ayuda debo decirte que fue difícil hacerlo cambiar él era malo, mentiroso y sádico, pero logramos que cambiara- dijo Friedrich

-Si, en el clan que estaba eran así, nos alegramos al ver que cambio- dijo Madison

-él… ¿Perteneció a un clan Rumano?- pregunte

-Si, así es, parece que estuvo con ellos un siglo pero lo expulsaron por traidor, o algo así. Lo intentaron matar pero el escapo- dijo Alison

-No nos contó mucho de eso- dijo Suzie- cuando llego solo nos dio esa explicación y nada mas

Andrew había pertenecido a un clan enemigo…quizá el que lo haya conocido no había sido una casualidad porque el problema con los clanes Rumanos e Irlandés viene desde hace siglos, quizá él… ¡El! ¡Que tonta había sido! ¡El había estado todos estos días en mi despacho! ¡Antes el podía entrar y salir a voluntad de mi despacho pues era mi novio!

Me quede callada, no podía creer lo tonta que había sido, Friedrich me miro

-¿Crees que él pudiera ser el infiltrado?- me pregunto Friedrich

-No lo se, ¿Saben donde esta ahora Andrew?- les pregunte

-Esta mañana se fue con Tanya Denali y no ha regresado- me dio Alison

-¿En verdad crees que sea capaz de pasar la información al enemigo?- me pregunto Helena

-Yo…no lo se, debo irme- les dije, me levante del sillón- nos vemos después, adiós- me despedí y me dirigí al castillo

*********************************************************************

_Hola!! como estan??'_

_Ps q creen??...q creen??_

…_._

_Solo faltan 3 capítulos de este fic si!!! Solo tres capítulos màs_

_Spr bn no?? _

_En verdad les agradezco a los que me siguen desde que inicie este fic, mil gracias, uno q otro se desaparecio pero bueno después les preguntare q les paso porq me bandonaron_

_Bn nos leemos pronto _

_Atte: Jazmin-17_

"_solamente aquel que construye el futuro tiene derecho a juzgar el pasado"_

_Nietzsche_


	19. Descubiertos

_**Descubiertos**_

No había podido encontrar ni a Andrew ni a Tanya en estos últimos dos días y afortunadamente no había habido ataques de los clanes enemigos.

En estos últimos días Jasper y yo habíamos creado una gran estrategia y para mas seguridad los planos y papeles los tenía él y nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera la familia Cullen sabia que trabaja con Jasper.

Una de nuestras estrategias era que pondríamos planos, creados para nuestro beneficio, en mi oficina así el traidor los llevaría al clan enemigo y nosotros atacaríamos.

Los enemigos caerían, solo teníamos que esperar que mordieran el anzuelo.

Los entrenamientos estaban dando excelentes resultados, en estos dos últimos meses logre enseñar a los Cullen, Hale y a Irina Denali todo lo que sabia, ya podían defenderse, eso me tranquilizaba mucho.

Emmett ya pensaba antes de atacar, Rosalie era rápida y ágil, Jasper con facilidad ya me ganaba, Alice aprendió a no depender de su don y Edward también ya me podía ganar.

Ya era tarde, las doce de la noche para ser específicos, debía de ir a casa de los Cullen, pero había olvidado algo en mi despacho, regrese, Edward me acompañaba, íbamos tomados de la mano

-Todo va progresando- le dije a Edward

-Eso me alegra

-La pelea se acerca, pero ya estamos preparados

-Si, pero aun así debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado- me dijo Edward

-Ok, lo prometo pero tú también debes prometerlo

-Claro- me dijo, estábamos por llegar a mi despacho, la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban voces, sin duda allí estaban Andrew, Tanya y…

-Vladimir- susurre, Edward me miro- por favor ve con Jasper y dile que el ocupe mi lugar frente la guardia, el enemigo ha caído en la trampa, dile que este en el punto de ataque en treinta minutos, yo guiare al enemigo hasta allí

-No te dejare aquí sola-me dijo Edward

-Debes de, si no esto no resultara- le dije, comencé a caminar a mi despacho pero Edward me tomo del brazo, yo voltee. Edward me beso apasionadamente, después puso su frente en la mía.

-Te amo- me dijo

-Yo también te amo

-Cuídate

-Tu también- le dije, después me dirigí al despacho, allí estaban Andrew, Tanya, Vladimir y tres vampiros mas.

-Bienvenida Bella, es un placer volverte a ver- me dijo Vladimir

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero a mi no me da gusto verte

-Mmm… que mal, pero no importa porque dentro de poco el reinado de los Vulturi caerá, ya tenemos la ultima estrategia gracias a Tanya y Andrew ¿No es genial?- me dijo Vladimir

Mire a Andrew, este me miraba altaneramente al igual que Taya. Yo los mire con odio.

-Fue una ingeniosa idea la de relacionarse contigo para tener toda la información, todo fue idea de Andrew ¿No es genial?...bien es hora de irse, Andrew lleva a Bella, vigílala, no permites que se escape- ordeno Vladimir, Andrew tomo mis muñecas por detrás de mi espalda-¡Ha! ¡Ya se! Para que esto sea mejor Bella nos guiara al punto de ataque… pero antes le llamara a Félix para que este allí toda la guardia.

Vladimir me pasó un teléfono celular, Andrew me soltó un brazo y yo le marque a Félix.

-¿Bueno?- contesto Félix

-Félix, habla Be… ¿Recuerdas mi ultima estrategia? Quiero que comiences a utilizarla hora mismo

-Entendido- me dijo Félix antes de colgar

-¡Bien, vámonos!- dijo Vladimir entusiasmado

-Camina- me ordeno Andrew mientras tomaba fuertemente mis muñecas tras mi espalda, Andrew y yo íbamos hasta atrás

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- le pregunte a Andrew

-Pues…Vladimir me dio la oportunidad de regresar al clan como su mano derecha, tu sabes bien como se siente la sensación de poder- me dijo Andrew

-Entonces ¿Todo este tiempo solo te ha importado el poder?

-No, de hecho si me enamore de ti pero me cambiaste por ese Cullen

-No creo que tu hayas sentido algo por mi nunca, tu solo te preocupas de tus necesidades e intereses no te importa nadie mas… y ¿Tanya como termino en esto?

-Pues me descubrió pero de vez de delatarme me pidió ayuda a cambio de su silencio, debía ayudarla a mantenerte lejos de Edward Cullen

Yo no dije nada más. Caminamos hasta el límite sur de Volterra antes de salir Vladimir saco su teléfono Celular y llamo a alguien.

-Vamos para allá, tengan listo todo, la guardia de los Vulturi no esta lejos y al parecer Aro, Marco y Cayo no están en Italia, los muy cobardes escaparon, yua nos encargaremos de ellos mas tarde, en este momento les llevaran la ultima estrategia de Isabella- después de decir esto Vladimir colgó y guardo el celular-Muchacho llévale esto a Stefan- le dijo a uno de los vampiros dándole las hojas de mis anotaciones y mi estrategia, el vampiro se alejo corriendo de allí, bien, el plan estaba funcionando, ahora podía deshacerme de Andrew, Tanya, Vladimir y los otros dos vampiros… el primero en morir seria Vladimir

-¿Ya puedo matarla?- pregunto Tanya a Vladimir, este asintió, Tanya se paro frente a mi- te matare, te hare sufrir, desearas no haberme quitado a Edward.

Andrew me soltó justo cuando Tanya iba a atacarme, pude esquivarla, sin perder tiempo en ella me dirigí a Vladimir, antes de llegar a él los otros dos vampiros contraatacaron, uno de ellos me derribo y se puso sobre mi, logre quitármelo aventándolo con las piernas, este salio disparado hacia un árbol, el cual por la fuerza del impacto se cayo, el otro vampiro me ataco por la espalda, me mordió el brazo, yo lo ataque, logre quitarle sus brazos, pude deshacerme de este rápidamente, el otro vampiro volvió a atacarme pero lo destruí destrozándolo totalmente.

Tanya, Andrew y Vladimir habían escapado, para mi suerte un integrante de la guardia estaba tras de mi

-¡Quema los restos!- le ordene y corrí tras el rastro de Vladimir.

Lo logre alcanzar fácilmente y me puse frente a el

-¿Por qué te marchas tan rápido Vladimir? ¿No decías que te daba gusto verme?- le pregunte, este se puso en posición de ataque y me gruño, comenzamos a acercarnos poco a poco pendientes de los movimientos del otro, el primero en atacar fue Vladimir, se lanzo contra mi, logre esquivar su ataque, comenzamos a luchar, yo buscaba sus puntos débiles y un momento de ventaja para atacarlo de lleno, ninguno de los dos cedía ambos intentábamos confundir al otro, logre desconcertar a Vladimir con uno de mis movimientos, lo tome de la cabeza y se la quite de un tiron, comencé a desmembrar el cuerpo sin vida de Vladimir y después junte todos los pedazos y los queme … bien, iba uno faltaba uno, pase mi antebrazo por mi boca para quitar el sabor de la piel de granito de Vladimir pues para destrozarlo había usado los colmillos, mire por unos segundos como se quemaba el vampiro que acababa de matar.

-Todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos- me dijo Jasper a mis espaldas

-Eso es maravilloso

-Veo que terminaste con uno

-Si, solo falta uno ¿Hace cuanto comenzó la pelea?

-Apenas unos minutos

-Bien, vámonos, tengo que matar a dos vampiros mas y usar mi escudo para proteger a los nuestros, debemos ganar- le dije y comenzamos a dirigirnos al campo de batalla

-Si, todo saldrá excelente y… ¿dos vampiros mas?

-Si, Stefan, Tanya y quizá Andrew

-Yo creo que Edward terminara con Andrew y Rosalie con Tanya ya le trae ganas, debes concentrarte solo en Stefan

-Intentare concentrarme solo en el- le dije, llegamos al campo de batalla, mire a Jasper y este me regreso la mirada, yo le sonreí y el me abrazo

-Suerte y por favor protege a Alice, no te confíes de mi escudo, si algo me pasa a mi el escudo desaparecerá

-Todo saldrá bien- me dijo Jasper transmitiéndome tranquilidad, después nos dirigimos a la pelea.

*************************************

Hola!!! Jejeje comienza la cuenta regresiva de capítulos!!1

3 Descubiertos

2 Pelea Final

1 Epilogo: la eternidad deseada

0 ….adiós se acabo!!!

Nos leemos pronto

Atte: jazz


	20. La pelea Final

La pelea final

Al entrar al campo de batalla, lo primero que hice fue localizar a mis guerreros y los protegí con mi escudo, después intente encontrar a Stefan, me costo un poco de trabajo pero lo encontré, planeaba terminar con todo el solo pues ya sabia lo de la muerte de Vladimir, camine hacia él pero Tanya se paro frente a mi.

-No creas que te has salvado de mí- me dijo Tanya

-No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo Tanya así que hazte a un lado- le dije, pase a su lado, creí que no me atacaría pero me ataco por la espalda mordiendo mi cuello, yo solté un grito pues me arranco un pedazo de piel, logre quitarme a Tanya de encima y la avente contra el suelo.

-Acabas de cometer un gran error Tanya Denali- después de decirle eso me lance sobre ella, la ataque, era una perdida de tiempo pelear con ella pues en los entrenamientos no había aprendido nada, generalmente se la pasaba mirándose la uñas y a mi no me importaba lo mas mínimo si aprendía o no.

Me deshice de ella poco a poco y dolorosamente, después de matarla queme los restos…ahora que lo pensaba a lo mejor Irina iría en contra mía `por haber matado a su hermana…después pensare en eso, cerré mis ojos y examine mi escudo, este no tenia muchos daños, la mayoría estaban protegidos, llevábamos ventaja, eso me alegraba.

Abrí los ojos y localice a Stefan, camine lentamente a el esquivando a varios peleadores y una que otra hoguera, cuando estaba cerca de Stefan este escupió un pedazo de piel de vampiro al fuego y después aventó el resto del cuerpo, desgraciadamente mi escudo se perdía cuando el luchador al que protegía se distraía, y los de nuestra especie nos distraemos con mucha facilidad, así que todos debían estar concentrados al 100% en la pelea.

-Isabella, querida, por fin nos encontramos- me dijo Stefan

-Hola Stefan

-Ya se que terminaste con Vladimir

-Las noticias se dispersan rápido

-Tienes 80 años y eres un excelente contrincante, tienes un futuro prometedor por delante, lastima que lo desperdicies con los Vulturi

-Si ustedes no nos hubieran atacado esto nunca hubiera pasado, lo mío contigo y con Vladimir no es personal, es solo supervivencia

-¿Aro te pidió nuestra existencia por la tuya?

-Así es

-Aro siempre fue un traidor, sucio e ingrato, Bella, querida, esto no tiene porque ser así, conmigo serás libre tu existencia no correera peligro serás libre de obedecer ordenes o rechazarlas, yo necesito aliados no esclavos, juntos podremos matar a los Vulturi y no tendrás que temer nunca mas- me dijo Stefan, yo sonreí pues sentí un,_ deja vu, _Stefan me estaba haciendo una oferta la cual parecía ser lo mejor tal y como me pareció la oferta de Félix en su momento.

-Sin duda alguna eres bueno vendiendo la gloria…igual que muchos otros, hace ochenta años hubiera aceptado tu propuesta rápidamente pero ahora no es así, pues te matare en este preciso momento- le dije acercándome a el, pero antes de poder atacarlo tres vampiros se pararon frente a mi y Stefan se comenzó a alejar.

No tarde mucho en terminar con esos tres pero cuando busque a Stefan no lo encontré, eso me angustiaba mucho, iba a ir a buscarlo pero Rosalie necesitaba mi ayuda, cinco vampiros la estaban acechando así que me acerque a ayudarte. Me integre a la lucha.

Fue difícil nos llevo mucho tiempo pero habíamos podido ganarle al enemigo, muchos celebraban bailando al lado d la fogata o gritando al cielo que ellos eran los mejores o simplemente como Emmett bailaban y cantaban.

Era un gran logro haber ganado pero yo estaba angustiada, molesta y nerviosa pues aun no había matado a Stefan

-¿No ha aparecido Stefan?- me pregunto Rosalie

-¡No! ¡No debí perderlo de vista! ¡Maldición!- gritaba mientras caminaba de un lado al otro

-Aro no tiene porque saberlo- dijo Emmett

-Aro se entera de todo- dio Carlisle

-Tranquilo lo encontraremos- me dijo Edward tomando mis manos entre las suyas, yo sonreí y asentí

-Bien y…¿Quién termino con Tanya y Andrew?- pregunto Jasper

-Yo termine con Tanya- le dije

-Y ¿Andrew?- pregunto Rosalie, nadie contesto

-¿Ninguno de ustedes termino con él?- pregunto Jasper, todos negaron.

Alice cero los ojos, buscaba el futuro de Andrew.

-Escapo- dijo Alice-decidió…o algo así que esto era demasiado para él

-¿Escapo o no?- pregunto Emmett

-No lo se, es confuso, parece estar confundido- dijo Alice, mientras todos miraban a Alice, yo buscaba a Stefan a los alrededores con la mirada…lo encontré, me sonreía y me dirigí hacia él

-¡Bella!- me grito Edward

-¡Quédate allí, no te muevas!- le grite, escuche sus pasos dirigirse ami pero alguien lo detuvo

-Esta es su pelea- dijo Jasper

-¡Déjame ir! ¡No puedo permitir que ella valla sola!- grito Edward, yo corrí hacia Stefan, me adentre al bosque no tarde mucho en encontrar a mi objetivo

-Creí que habías huido- le dije

-No, yo se perder con honor y…permitiré que me mates pues murieron las esperanzas al igual que los planes diseñados desde hace siglos y mi ejercito así que como buen comandante moriré con mi batallón

-En verdad no es nada personal

-Lo se, lo entiendo- me dijo Stefan- y felicidades por la victoria. En verdad tienes potencial

Yo me acerque a él y lo mate rápidamente, no lo hice sufrir en lo más mínimo, después queme sus restos y me dirigí al lugar donde estaba mi familia, Edward al verme se acerco, me miro de pies a cabeza, me examino minuisiosamente, en sus ojos se veía preocupación, yo le sonreí.

-Tranquilo estoy excelentemente- le dije

-Si claro, a excepción de esa mordida en tu cuello

-Fue la zorra de Tanya, yo creo que mi fragmento debe estar por allí, al rato vendrá a mi, y ustedes ¿Cómo están?

-Excelente- dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett

-Muy bien- dijo Alice

-Sin daños mayores- dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme

-Solo un par de mordidas mas para mi colección- dijo Jasper

- y ¿Tu amor?- le pregunte a Edward

-Ahora estoy excelente- me dijo acercándose a mi y besándome

Los de la guardia nos aseguramos de que todos los restos del enemigo se estuvieran quemando, yo encontré el fragmento que me hacia falta y lo integre a mi piel, el fragmento de adhirió al resto de mi piel en segundos.

Comencé a revisar a mis guerreros por medio de mi escudo, comencé con mi familia, al ver que todos estaban perfectos, tal y como me lo habían dicho, retire el escudo de ellos, poco a poco comencé a revisar a mis guerreros, aun me faltaban muchos por checar, cuando sucedió…todo paso en cámara lenta, yo estaba cerca de una hoguera, Alice y Jasper estaban cerca abrazados, Esme y Carlisle estaban tomados de las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos, Emmett y Rosalie se besaban y mi ángel, estaba mirando al lago que estaba cerca, veía su hermosos perfil, yo comencé a caminar hacia él pero de la nada salio Andrew, atacaría a Edward por la espalda, yo no lo permitiría, corrí lo mas rápido que podía y…

**************************************************************

Cha-cha-cha-chan

Jejejeje y ¿Qué paso?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo jejeje y ps nos vemos n el epilogo hu!! Hu!! Bien, pues hasta pronto

Nos leemos pronto

Atte: Jazmin-17


	21. La eternidad deseada

_**La eternidad deseada**_

**Epilogo**

Estaba sentada en el pasto húmedo, al lado de mi estaba mi ángel.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro prado.

Hace un año había pasado aquella horrible pelea y como lo prometió Aro pudimos marcharnos de Italia, ahora éramos libres.

Ahora mi eternidad era increíble. Edward y yo nos habíamos casado, no más guerras, en cambio tenía una perfecta, unida y completa familia.

-Será mejor ir con os demás o vendrán por nosotros- le dije a mi ángel, el cual estaba entretenido pasando delicadamente su dedo por mi herida que tenia en mi brazo la cual me hice al proteger a Edward de Andrew pues cuando vi que Andrew atacaría a Edward por la espalda yo lo avente lejos de mi ángel, ambos comenzamos a pelear y antes de que Edward me lo quitara de encima me hizo una gran herida en el brazo, pero no me importaba pues prefería tenerla yo a que Edward hubiera sufrido algún daño.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que Andrew me hubiera atacado a mí- me dijo Edward

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esto no es nada?

-Claro que lo es, yo debería protegerte a ti, no tu a mi

-¿Estas diciendo que no debo preocuparme por ti y dejarte a tu suerte?-le pregunte molesta levantándome y caminado al bosque, me detuve y respire hondo, me tranquilice, di media vuelta y me acerque a Edward, le tendí la mano, él la tomo y lo ayude a levantarse.

-Edward yo soy capaz de sacrificarme por ti, entiéndelo, yo no me arrepiento de haberme enfrentado a Andrew, ya hemos discutido muchas veces por esto y no me gusta pelear contigo así que por favor olvídalo- le dije, Edward me miraba a los ojos, suspiro y me abrazo.

Esta bien, lo olvidare pero tu también debes de entiéndeme si te hubiera pasado algo mas si hubieras muerto yo moriría contigo Bella, tu eres mi vida

-Lo se y tu eres la mía- le dije, después del abrazo nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia casa, al llegar vimos a todos en el jardín Emmett corría tras Alice, Rosalie platicaba con Jasper, Esme y Carlisle Estaban sentados en el pasto tomados de las manos.

-¿Sabes?- le pregunte a Edward, este me miro- me encanta mi presente y espero con ansias mi futuro, con ustedes en mi existencia todo se ve mejor.

-¿Ya le dije cuanto la amo señora Cullen?- me pregunto

-No señor Cullen

-Te amo más que a mi existencia- me dijo, yo sonreí y bese a mi esposo con pasión y devoción.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!- nos grito Alice

-¡Vengan a unirse a la fiesta!- grito Emmett, el cual me cargo como un costal y me tiro al río.

-¡Esta me la pagaras Emmett Cullen!- grite muy enojada y lo perseguí por todo el jardín, todos reían pero al fin de cuantas logre tirar a Emmett al río, yo sonreí con satisfacción.

-¿Quién quiere ver películas?- grito Alice emocionada, todos comenzaron a entrar a la casa, cuando salio del río Emmett se sacudió frente a mi como si fuera un perro pero ya no me importaba, ya estaba empapada, así que me limite a aventarle un pequeña piedra que le dio en la cabeza, el volteo y me miro maliciosamente.

-¡Esto es la guerra!- grito Emmett, yo corrí a donde estaba Edward y me escondí tras él, Emmett intentaba atraparme pero yo me escudaba con Edward.

-¡Hey! No me gusta estar en medio así que dejen de molestar- Dijo molesto Edward, pero Emmett lo tirado al río Emmett y yo comenzamos a reír

-¡Emmett deja de estar jugando y ven parea acá!- grito Rosalie

-¡Voy amor!- grito Emmett y entro a la casa, yo le tendí la mano a Edward para ayudarlo a parar, él tomo mi mano, me jalo y caí de nuevo al río.

-Ya estamos a mano- me dijo Edward, yo sonreí, Edward se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme a mi- vamos a cambiarnos

-si, o nos resfriaremos- le dije, el sonrío, me acerque a Edward y le dije al oído seductoramente- me encantaría que me ayudaras a secarme y a cambiarme- Edward se puso un poco tenso, yo sonreí, tome una de las manos de Edward y la pase por mi abdomen bajo mi blusa.

-A mi también me encantaría ayudarte-Dijo Edward con voz ronca, comencé a besarlo, Edward me cargo y comenzó a caminar a las casa que nos había regalado Esme por nuestra boda, estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Al llegar nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

Adoraba mi existencia pues es tal como esperaba que fuera: PERFECTA.

***************************************************************************

Hola!!!

Yuhu!!! He aquí el ultimo capitulo hehehehe!!! Bn ps espero que les haya gustado y espero ver sus reviews en mi otra historia: Lgrimas de ángel ok??? Jejejeje bueno besos

Nos leemos pronto

Atte: Jamin-17

" La mitad de nuestras equivocaciones en la vida nacen de que cuando debemos pensar, sentimos y cuando debemos sentir, pensamos"

Jhon Collins


End file.
